Estados Verdaderos
by SenixKun
Summary: Más información próximamente
1. Prólogo

¿PRÓLOGO?...

Introducción, prefacio, nota de autor o cualquier otro nombre que le quiera poner a éste _humilde_ intento por presentar el presente escrito. Al fin y al cabo usted es quien tendrá una perspectiva parecida o no a lo que trato de plasmar, y le empiezo a dar esta oportunidad desde ya, comenzando con elegir el nombre adecuado a este inicio. Bien, pasemos a lo nos que concierne.

El propósito de esta apertura de lo que en total será - _y espero sea así_ \- un texto algo largo es - _y por obviedad_ \- el de poderle adentrar al mundo, la trama y algunas cosas más que caracterizan a este FanFiction. Le quiero dar a conocer las razones por las que realice esto, tratar de aclarar algunas cosas que verán y dirán "¿ _cómo rayos paso esto?, ¿pero qué es esto?, ¿qué cosa le paso en la cabeza a esta tipa como para que escribiera semejante cosa?_ ". Ok para no hacerlo más tedioso, el objetivo en general es el de dejarle claro de una vez por todas lo que en total verá, y no se sorprenda o se lleve un mal sabor de boca diciendo " _esperaba otra cosa"_ " _pero, ¿por qué no lo aclaro desde antes? De haberlo sabido, ni lo hubiese leído"_. Sin embargo, tampoco le daré abismales spoilers. Aunque admito que sería conveniente y grato tenerlo al borde del lugar donde se encuentra leyendo este texto, pero no lo haré.

En fin, volviendo a lo que importa. Esta idea surgió de una simple y sencilla imagen la cual no sé si poner o no. No obstante, aunque fue mi idea, creo que me vi influenciada por algunos escritos que previamente había leído -en español, no en inglés. Bueno, aunque algunos eran traducciones-. Aunque el desarrollo de mi historia difiere un tanto de ellas.

También me gustaría comentarle que en ocasiones me vi afectada por algunas piezas musicales para la imaginación de algunos sucesos - _no estaban plenamente detallados los hechos, si no la esencia de los mismos_ -. Para que me comprenda, le explicaré de la siguiente manera: usted de seguro en alguna ocasión - _o eso quiero pensar_ -, mientras escuchaba una canción o pieza musical - _sea en cualquier idioma, estilo, con o sin una voz que la acompañe u otros elementos_ \- ésta le provocó un sentimiento - _alegría, felicidad, tristeza, enfado, conmoción, etc._ -. Pues bien, esto paso en mi caso. Y sí lo desea le puedo dar el nombre de dichas canciones, pero le advierto que quizás no sean de su agrado, no les entienda o simplemente la letra no corresponde con la esencia del suceso. Aunque a mi parecer, quizás no la letra, sino más en específico la música y es posible que de igual manera la forma de interpretación del artista fue el motor para llevar a cabo los sucesos en mi mente.

Viene lo importante ahora: las advertencias. El primer punto a aclarar es que el presente FanFiction contiene temática Yaoi/Slash/MxM/hombreXhombre/Gay y como siempre; si no le gusta este género, amablemente le pido abandone la lectura, lo cual nos beneficiará a ambos saliendo ganando por partes iguales :D Además de esto, habrá aún más adelante escenas con contenido Yuri/FemSlash/Lésbico y de igual forma si no es algo que frecuente, le recalco mi anterior pedido. Sin embargo no todo en esto es de contenido Homosexual, sino que también incluyo relaciones Hetero… normales para pronto ( _Para aclarar. Solo son personas que se enamoran de personas, punto. En mi perspectiva_ ). Otra de las precauciones que conviene le comente es el uso de violencia, escenas subidas de tono ( _de muchas maneras, no sólo en un aspecto_ ), palabras altisonantes, posiblemente ( _a su gusto, puede ser_ ) el uso de OoC ( _Out of Character/Fuera de Personaje)_ , un AU con respecto a los cánones que utilizaré (o _solo una pequeña modificación de los mismos, de acuerdo a su visión_ )

En este punto, creo es conveniente hacer el respectivo disclaimer: sí, esa famosa fase en la que todo autor se deslinda de usar la idea de otra persona en un propio beneficio económico ( _el cual no ocurre -que yo sepa-_ ). Y bueno, el beneficio que yo ganó - _si es que obtengo uno_ \- es el de incrementar escritos en español de algunas parejas u OTP - _o pairings como le digo_ \- y que sean más conocidos en esta lengua romance y el fandom de las mismas aumente en esta - _o estas_ \- parte donde se habla dicho idioma - _aunque en el público de habla inglesa abunden más miembros_ -. Todo: personajes, ambiente, trama, época o cualquier otro corresponde a su respectivo autor y a las compañías poseedoras de los derechos intelectuales de los mismos, y que son las responsables de difundir de forma masiva dicha idea.

El mundo y/o universo en el que se centra mi historia, es el famoso creado por J.K. Rowlling. Así es, el del niño mago que tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo, y que a algunos o a la mayoría de aquí nos ha gustado. Naturalmente, contiene modificaciones para los fines de esta historia; principalmente debido a que se trata de un crossover, fusionándolo con el mundo de Marvel, principalmente de los Vengadores y Thor. Sí, se usa magia, pero de igual manera las sorpendentes armas o poderes ( _un tanto modificados)_ que nos muestra el segundo universo.

Trato de seguir el canon de ambos mundos, pero con varias alteraciones que quizá le parezcan abrumadoras y se diga " _esta chica esta chiflada, ¿pero qué demonios le hizo al canon_?" Y, hablando a mi favor; ¿qué FanFiction no hace lo mismo? Y aunque hay casos en los que siguen el canon, tan solo mostrando un final alternativo o una manera diferente de verlo, pero sin perder mucho el contexto; solo debo decirle que a mí no me gusta seguir ese estilo al escribir un FanFiction, aunque acepto que sería un gran reto que me encantaría realizar.

Bien, creo que es todo lo que le debo aclarar. Espero sea de su agrado el texto el cual aún está en proceso y edición a cargo de una de las mejores personas que he conocido: Mí querida Beta-Reader Erioeloy a la cual agradezco su ayuda, y sobre todo su apoyo. Espero cualquier fallo que encuentre, me lo reporte, o si una cosa no le ha quedado del todo clara, con gusto haré algo para que lo entienda. No se cada cuando actualizaré, pero que no lo abandonaré a gran tiempo como un año, pero si algo ocurre le avisaré. Este escrito lo podrá encontrar también en Wordpress, Wattpad, FanFiction, AO3 buscando con el mismo título o mi nombre de usuario Senix Kun o Rebel Katido.

Y para finalizar, se lo dedico a usted querida y querido lector que aun con todo el alboroto que escribí y sus advertencias está plenamente decidido a realizar la lectura de lo que para mí es algo de mucho esfuerzo y satisfacción que no cambiaría por nada. Espero poder contar con su apoyo y compañía a lo largo de lo que quiero y espero sea un largo trayecto que se está trazado. Tome todo lo que crea necesario para hacer ameno ésta aventura y prepárese mentalmente para lo que está a punto de leer…

Sí se encuentra ya listo, tome mi mano que le guiará a lo que con solo un clic de su ratón estará a punto de experimentar, y no la suelte por nada del mundo, hasta que yo le diga que se acerca la culminación del mismo…


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

La mañana empezaba a formarse en la capital inglesa, aquel día deparaba que algo bello iba a suceder; puesto que no siempre ocurría el hecho de que el día tuviera un exquisito clima.

Los primeros rayos del amanecer lentamente se colaron a través de las ventanas de diversas construcciones, pero sólo en una causaron los estragos necesarios para que un niño de aproximadamente nueve años despertara, aun siendo demasiado temprano para ello.

Su nombre era Anthony Edward Stark, y por nada del mundo le gustaba el hecho de madrugar, pero por alguna razón esa mañana desistió de emitir alguna blasfemia, decidiendo levantarse con buen ánimo. Cuando concluyó con la rutina de asearse, se dispuso a bajar a la primer planta de su casa y averiguar si de casualidad sus padres se habían despertado también, lo cual fue respondido de forma negativa; al notar que la mayoría de las cosas no mostraban alteración alguna, no había ninguna especie de ruido o movimiento que delatara la presencia de alguien.

—Madre. Padre. ¿Se encuentran aquí? —Anthony les llamó con voz prudente. De nueva cuenta, no había rastro de nadie— " _¿Qué hora será?"_ —se preguntó, estirando la espalda como un gato para desperezarse— _"Supongo que demasiado temprano_ —resopló—. _Bueno, dado a que no tengo hambre, saldré un momento mientras se despiertan y mi estomago proteste por comida_ " —y así lo hizo.

Salió a la entrada para despejarse un poco la mente. A los pocos minutos, Anthony se encontraba caminando por la vereda de su calle, mientras contemplaba taciturno y pensativo el cielo, el cual se hallaba de un azul perfecto y con pocas nubes que dejaban el libre paso de los rayos solares. A pocos metros no muy alejados de su casa, su camino se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un automóvil, se trataba de un taxi que pasaba al otro lado de la calle. Al prestar más atención, Stark notó que el mismo aparcaba en aquella casa que hace unos días su madre había comentado se encontraba lista para recibir a una nueva familia.

—Vecinos nuevos —susurró el pequeño, y con curiosidad dirigió sus pasos hacia aquella vivienda de aspecto un tanto similar a la suya; con la intriga de ver si había algo bueno por descubrir.

Se detuvo cerca de la casa en un frondoso y ancho árbol para apreciar mejor lo que ocurría, sin estorbar del todo. Anthony vislumbró que del vehículo que había aparcado en la entrada salían los peculiares miembros de una familia. Primero descendieron los mayores. Notó que el sujeto que suponía se trataba del padre, portaba una vestimenta un tanto singular, era un tanto distinta a lo que había visto a lo largo de su corta edad; y eso que él se creía conocedor de la mayoría de las cosas, ahora dado cuenta que no era así. Sin embargo, quizás eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió, si no el hecho de que aquel sujeto llevaba un parche en su ojo.

—"¿ _Qué le habrá pasado a ese tipo_?".

Dejó aquel pensamiento a un lado para poder llevar su atención a la siguiente persona que había bajado del vehículo. Se trataba de una mujer. Esa mujer de una belleza sublime, eso Anthony no lo pudo negar.

—" _Es bonita, como mi madre_ " —pensó.

Tenía todas las facciones de una dama: sus ojos, su cabello, era algo grandioso de poder apreciar.

—Sí, es una mujer muy atractiva —añadió.

En aquel momento, los ojos de Anthony apuntaron hacia la parte trasera del vehículo justo en el momento en el que bajaban dos niños, uno era mayor que el otro. El mayor tenía el cabello de color rubio y el otro lo tenía de color negro. Los niños comenzaron a descargar algunas cosas del automóvil, junto con sus padres.

Cuando terminaron con la tarea, los mayores cogieron las últimas cosas que parecían pertenecerles y las metieron dentro de la casa. Entonces Anthony vio su oportunidad para acercarse.

Decidió dejar de esconderse detrás del árbol e iniciar su caminar plasmando una de sus características sonrisas. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba el auto mientras los hermanos aseguraban los compartimientos del mismo.

—Hola chicos nuevos —les saludó con tono burlón.

Al oír sus palabras, los dos niños voltearon hacia él y al advertir que se trataba de un niño con edad aproximada a la suya, el mayor reparó en la oportunidad de ganarse una nueva amistad en aquella ciudad a la que se habían visto obligados a vivir.

—Hola —respondió, correspondiendo a la sonrisa del menor de cabellos castaños con otra amplia y amistosa—, ¿cómo te encuentras querido amigo?

—Bien, gracias... ¿amigo? —contestó con algo de renuencia, pero conservando el júbilo por tener nuevos vecinos—. Y ustedes, ¿cómo están? —hizo mención, deslizando sus ojos cafés por cada uno de sus interlocutores.

Su nuevo amigo "el rubio" aún mostraba aquella expresión de innegable alegría en el rostro. Sin embargo al posar su mirar en el que Tony suponía era su hermano, noto algo completamente diferente dentro de sí mismo. No es que él fuera muy dado a la empatía, pero bien podía apreciar cuando no le caía en gracia a alguna persona, como ocurría en el presente caso. Anthony dejó pasar dolosamente saliva a través de su garganta al sentir aquella aura de completa antipatía que transmitía aquel niño; al estudiarla un poco se dio cuenta de que no sólo iba dirigida hacia su persona, sino que de igual manera hacia su supuesto hermano. Desconcertado Tony no supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, simplemente quedó prendado de aquella electrizante mirada esmeralda que le escudriña como si él fuera un micro-organismo bajo la lente de un microscopio, o algo peor. El pequeño de ojos cafés se olvido momentáneamente de todo, por un instante incluso llegó a no recordar su propio nombre.

A lo lejos Tony logró escuchar como si alguien le estuviera llamando, aunque su cerebro no reaccionó. De pronto sintió que era sacudido de forma enérgica, y tales movimientos fueron más que suficientes para sacarlo de su trance, tan sólo para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que reflejaban un matiz de preocupación

—¿Te encuentras bien amigo? —cuestionó el niño rubio.

Anthony aún saliendo de su pasado estado de trance, calmo al rubio posando una de sus manos en su hombro y recuperando paulatinamente su positivo estado de ánimo. No obstante ninguna palabra logró salir de su boca.

Al percatarse de que el niño de cabellos castaños todavía no se recuperaba, el chico de ojos azules tomó la decisión de alejarse de allí durante un breve momento.

—Hermano, iré a dar un pequeño paseo con mi amigo —explicó llevando casi a rastras al chico—. No tardaré mucho en regresar— casi gritó esto último.

Puesto que ya estaba un poco alejado. Tony sólo se despidió con un cortés movimiento de mano.

—Como siempre… Me lo deja todo a mí —bufó molesto el niño de ojos verdes.

Mientras tanto, los nuevos amigos comenzaron a caminar por la acera en silencio, el mismo que no tardo en ser quebrado por el jovencito rubio

—Y bien, ¿cómo encuentras? —cuestionó éste todavía preocupado.

Para no preocuparle más de lo debido, Tony se apresuró a recobrar completamente la compostura.

—Me encuentro estupendamente, rubiales — contestó palmeándole el hombro—. Es sólo que ocurrió algo extraño, pero nada de qué preocuparse —y ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —el oji-azul trató de mostrar aquel mismo sentimiento en su rostro, no obstante tenía plasmado otro; uno de desconcierto—. Oye, ¿me llamaste rubiales?

—Así es, es el apodo perfecto para ti; va contigo —Tony se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por su ingenio; siempre se le ocurrían apodos geniales para las personas que conocía.

—Preferiría que me llames por mi nombre, el cual es Thor —vio como su amigo hacia una muestra de confusión—. Lo sé, mi nombre es inusual; y se debe a que nosotros provenimos de Islandia. Mis padres tomaron los nombres en honor a la mitología nórdica representativa de allí; es tradición familiar el tomar los nombres de ciertas deidades. Incluso mis padres tienen los nombres de dioses de la misma línea mitológica —Stark comprendió entonces la situación, pero no quiso profundizar más.

—Valla, es muy interesante. Ni siquiera sé de donde proviene mi propio nombre —indicó, riéndose—. Más tarde puede que investigue un poco sobre esa mitología. No es que no me guste indagar, sino que no soy dado a esa área; prefiero la ciencia. Incluso soy un genio en ese campo a mi corta edad —mencionó Tony con voz llena de satisfacción.

Ahora era Thor quien tenía el rostro lleno de asombro y dijo.

—No sé mucho de eso. Pero sé que ustedes los mu... —el rubio se tapó rápidamente la boca con ambas manos y tardándose unos minutos en recomponerse antes de pronunciar— Eh... Olvida lo que dije; no era nada. Qué te parece si pasamos a otro tema, por ejemplo: el mencionarme tú nombre —Thor comenzó a andar un poco más rápido, evitando la cara de confusión del castaño.

—Mi nombre es Anthony, aunque me puedes decir Tony; sin embargo ese no es el punto ahora —corrió hasta estar enfrente de el rubio, con el fin de detenerlo—. Tú me ocultas algo, así que dime que es —demandó Anthony obstaculizándole el paso con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo siento Tony, pero es algo de lo que tengo prohibido hablar —Thor desvió la mirada para no sentir el peso de culpabilidad. Entonces, Anthony reaccionó.

—Mmh... Comprendo. Sé que es algo que debes mantener en secreto. Sí... Entiendo completamente —suspiró Tony de forma afligida bajando la mirada. Con este gesto, un contrariado Thor se dio por vencido.

—De acuerdo, te lo diré; pero es algo bastante confuso, y sobre todo nadie debe de saberlo —inhalo profundo—. Soy... —entonces realizó una considerable pausa.

—¿Eres...? —inquirió Tony impaciente

—Soy... un...

—¡Anthony! —le interrumpió de pronto una voz a lo lejos.

—Diablos. Me tengo que ir —señalo Tony—. Es mi madre la que me llama.

Por un momento Thor olvido lo que iba a decir para proceder a buscar a la madre de su reciente nuevo amigo, suponiendo se trataba de la muy bella mujer que se encontraba no muy lejos de en donde ellos estaban parados. La mujer al ubicarlos, camino en su dirección.

—Anthony, ¿dónde estabas? Nos tenías muy preocupados —inquirió la mujer con un tono de suma preocupación. Al llegar junto a su hijo lo abrazo fuertemente—. No se te ocurra hacer algo así de nuevo, Anthony Edward Stark.

—De acuerdo mamá, no lo haré —dijo este un tanto incomodo con la situación

Una pequeña risa se escuchó, y la madre de Tony se percató de la presencia del otro niño.

—Hola pequeño. ¿Eres amigo de Anthony? —preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa, sin soltar del todo a su hijo.

—Así es señora. Mi nombre es Thor. Un gusto conocerla —el pequeño realizó una especie de reverencia pequeña.

—Valla. Pero qué joven tan educado. Deberías aprender un poco más de éste pequeño Anthony —Tony bufó en desaprobación—. Bueno, eso después lo veremos. Nos tenemos que retirar, Thor. Sí lo prefieres puedes acompañarnos a tomar el desayuno, estás plenamente invitado —la mujer anunció sonriéndole al niño de ojos azules.

—Lamento tener que rechazar su propuesta, señora; pero apenas nos acabamos de mudar. Tengo que ir a ayudar a desempacar y dejar la casa en buenas condiciones.

—No te preocupes pequeño, lo entiendo completamente. Son más que bienvenidos tú y tu familia a este lugar, y date por asegurado que en algunos días iré a visitarles y darles la bienvenida de manera adecuada a tu familia.

—Gracias señora. Y ustedes serán muy bien recibidos en la mía —Thor volteó a ver al castaño—. Nos veremos en otra ocasión Tony. Hasta pronto —estaba por retirarse cuando Anthony detuvo su andar.

—Espera, Thor —le dijo—. Aun no hemos terminado con aquel tema. Para la próxima espero una explicación.

—Adiós Tony —. Repitió Thor y giró hacia la madre de Anthony— Nos vemos después señora...

—María Stark. Para ti puedo ser María. Sí lo prefieres.

—De acuerdo... María —mencionó el niño para después retomar su camino.

Cuando el pequeño de ojos azules ya no fue visible, María pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su hijo.

—Tú y yo jovencito, tendremos una larga charla —le reprendió mientras juntos emprendían el trayecto a su casa.


	3. Chapter 2

Thor estaba seguro que al momento de cruzar la puerta principal de su nueva casa, una comitiva integrada por una sola y única persona le estaría esperando; y no sería nada bonito lo que le espera. Es por esto que al estar en la parte de enfrente de la vivienda emprendió una singular forma de poder traspasar por lo menos la primera barrera.

El ojiazul revisó todas y cada una de las ventanas que daban a la calle, antes de posar un pie en el corto camino de curiosas piedras que se extendían desde la acera hasta el lugar donde su madre seguramente en poco tiempo pondría un tapete con la palabra: _bienvenidos_ _._ Al cerciorarse que de momento no había ninguna amenaza allí, comenzó su sigiloso trayecto a la entrada.

Después de aproximadamente un minuto, él finalmente llegó a la puerta, la cual de forma quizás extraña se encontraba sin llave y abierta; parecía la entrada de algún cuarto de tortura o el comienzo a una dolorosa muerte. El rubio cruzó la puerta, observando cualquier cambio que delatara una presencia cerca, puesto que sus oídos estaban bloqueados a cualquier sonido que no fuera los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Por fortuna para él no hubo rastro de nadie, tanto al cerrar la entrada como al subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Para opinión de Thor a vivienda se encontraba muy silenciosa, parecía como si la presencia de un Dementor se encontrase cerca; y ahora que lo pensaba, lo prefería a él, pues tenía la leve sospecha de que tarde o temprano su calvario comenzaría, y sería eterno.

El ojiazul dobló a la derecha y caminó presuroso los pocos metros que lo separaban de su ya asignada habitación, una cuya ventana daba a la calle donde los automóviles muggles pasaban.

Al llegar a su recámara, Thor ingresó de forma abrupta y la cerró con seguro de manera manual.

Respirando agitadamente, él se tumbó a lo largo y ancho de la cama; sonriendo de oreja a oreja pronunció casi gritando: —Sí. No hay nada que temer. Tengo mucha suerte.

—No lo creo, hermano.

Thor prácticamente saltó, casi cayendo de espalda al suelo. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de manera casi imperceptible. ¿Cómo por Merlín, su hermano podía hacer eso? Él no le había visto, y dándose cuenta de que pasó literalmente enfrente de él. De verdad que eso daba miedo.

—Sabes que él es un muggle, y que por lo tanto no puedes ser su amigo, ¿verdad?—cuestionó el chico de ojos verdes.

—Para que lo sepas; sí, sé que es muggle Loki — el ojiazul hizo un mohín.

—Si lo _comprendes,_ ¿por qué entablaste una amistad con él? Sabes muy bien que es riesgoso tener una estrecha relación con los muggles.

Thor únicamente agachó la mirada.

—Sólo… Sólo quiero tener un amigo —él suspiró—. No he pasado mucho tiempo con otros que no fueran tú, Sif o los guerreros. Además, no creo que tener un amigo muggle sea tan peligroso; no son como nos han dicho.

—¿Y qué harás cuando él se entere de que perteneces a un mundo del que, muy seguramente, nunca se ha imaginado? Dime. ¿Crees que seguirá con ese jueguito de buen amigo? —Loki le dedicó una mirada cargada de curiosidad.

—Creo en la posibilidad de que me acepte por quien soy. Y si tú también te conviertes en su amigo, te dará la misma oportunidad; no lo dudo.

— _Claro_ Thor. De verdad crees que me haría _amigo_ de alguien como él —se burló el niño de cabellos negros con una risa que sólo él podía hacer—. Pensando en la pequeña posibilidad de que cuando le reveles tu secreto y te acepte, ¿Crees que te esperará por tanto tiempo cuando debas marcharte a tu preciado Hogwarts?—Loki pronunció más su risa.

—No seas tan pesimista hermano.

—No es que lo sea; tan sólo te advierto de esta posibilidad. Y hablando de posibilidad, te toca acomodar las cosas en mi cuarto como castigo por dejarme sólo y subir las maletas de los dos. Y también para que no le diga de momento a padre y madre sobre tu _amiguito._

—De acuerdo Loki. Y gracias _—_ Thor caminó hacia la salida de su cuarto.

—No me agradezcas, no tienes porqué.

—Sí lo tengo _—_ el rubio comentó al abandonar la habitación.

Unos días después

—Jarvis… Estoy aburrido. —Soltó Anthony Stark a la nada mientras se encontraba tumbado en el piso boca abajo en una de las habitaciones de su casa, la cual se había convertido en su improvisado _laboratorio_ personal—. Y lo peor es que ya no estás aquí. Pero algún día haré que vuelvas a estar conmigo.

Jarvis había sido una gran compañía durante sus primeros años de vida, por no decir que en efecto había jugado el papel de un padre, puesto que su _progenitor_ en contadas ocasiones lo había sido de verdad; la prueba se hallaba en que él se había apoderado de aquel espacio. A Howard Stark le quedaban muy pocas posibilidades para que Tony, a su consideración, lo catalogara como a un padre. Es cierto que éste se había portado en su mayoría como alguien que no quiere a su hijo, y más con respecto a cierta situación en particular. Sin embargo, hubieron ocasiones en las que él simple y sencillamente le comienza a prestar atención, le hace algún cariño, le cuida o preocupa; quizás más bien, lo trata como a alguna mascota o planta que tendría por atender.

En comparación a éste, su madre podría catalogarse como un _amor de mamá_. Quizás no se desviva por él, pero le ha entregado cariño y una generosa cantidad de afecto; todo lo que cualquier niño anhela de su madre, aunque nunca lo digan ni por todos los caramelos o juguetes del mundo. María Stark no es alguien dulce, aunque pero por lo menos con su único hijo intenta ser una buena figura materna. Algunas veces se porta distante con Tony, mientras que en otras está al pendiente de él. Pero gracias a cualquier ser divino que exista, nunca se ha enterado de su pequeño parque de diversiones.

Y ahora él estaba ahí, cuestionándose el por qué está ahora en su sitio especial y no jugando con los pocos niños de aquel extraño lugar, donde hace algunos años se habían tenido que mudar para poder incrementar aún más la fortuna de su familia. Extrañaba su _vieja_ _casa_ en los Estados Unidos _,_ en la que también tenía su espacio privado, alejado de miradas curiosas, donde llevaba algunas de las cosas que sacaba del pequeño laboratorio de su padre cuando aún era un bebé que a duras penas caminaba y se escondía en lugares imposibles.

Anthony rio al recordar algunas cosas que había hecho allí, no obstante, su sonrisa pronto se esfumó cuando a su mente regresó aquella pregunta. Para él es un tanto extraño el que sus padres - _más bien su padre_ \- no le dejaran hacer amigos, y los pocos que había llegado a tener simplemente se habían marchado y nunca volvió a saber nada de ellos.

Ahora que Tony hacía memoria, sin lugar a dudas, a su madre le había caído bien aquel chico rubio de ojos azules. Y siendo sincero consigo mismo, a él también le había agradado el chico. Tenía cierta energía que podía comparar con la suya, y eso le decía que se podrían convertir en los grandes amigos, siempre y cuando su padre no se enterase de ello.

Desde que conoció a Thor no lo había olvidado, y en su mayoría ha sido por aquel secreto que éste le estaba a punto de revelar. No concebía lógica alguna en que algo en aquel niño fuera peligroso o lo que sea que supuestamente ocultaba, como para tener pánico a que alguien lo supiera. Y daba cabida a que el rubiales se encontrara mal de la cabeza. Y luego, de igual manera, se hallaba ese otro niño pelinegro de ojos verdes, que es todo un enigma o alguien muy raro y desubicado. Pero vamos, no lo había tratado lo suficiente como para tomar una correcta y definitiva decisión sobre el chico.

Tony revisó el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, la hora le indicó que sus padres se habían retirado a una importante _reunión_ a la que sólo iban adultos hipócritas para mostrar una falsa sonrisa a todo mundo y presumir sus fortunas; sus padres eran un tanto así.

—Necesito mi propia diversión —el castaño dibujo una ancha sonrisa para después incorporarse—. Y eso lo conseguiré con algunas respuestas _—_ mencionó mientras se dirigía hacía cierto lugar.

—Odio no poder llevar esto a la práctica. Maldigo a los ineptos del Ministerio.

Loki dejó caer su cuerpo a lo largo de su nueva cama y cerró los ojos, mientras apretaba contra el pecho su cuaderno de notas sobre hechizos, pociones y cualquier otra cosa interesante que se encontrara relacionada con el mundo mágico. No obstante, por su edad, el ministerio prohibía completamente alguna expresión de magia a cualquier menor; a menos claro, que estuviera en alguna institución mágica, fuera un acto de magia accidental o quizás en defensa propia.

Loki deseaba desesperadamente poder practicar aunque sea por una vez alguno de los hechizos que estaban descritos en su cuaderno, o la más sencilla de las pócimas; éstas últimas sus favoritas.

Cuando abrió los ojos, él se percató de que el cielo estaba por completo oscuro, y la luna no iluminaba demasiado el paraje nocturno; cuando leía y escribía en su cuaderno, no percibía el paso del tiempo. Así que simplemente dejó su libreta en la mesita de noche y justo estaba por apagar la lámpara de noche ubicada en el mismo lugar, un ruido afuera de su ventana lo detuvo.

Loki salió de la cama rumbo a la ventana, preparándose internamente para cualquier cosa que ocurriera. Respiró hondo y cogió el marco de la ventana listo para subirla y averiguar qué ser se encontraba al otro lado; al cual seguramente le iría muy mal. Podía sentir cierta energía que provenía de la criatura, por lo visto una muy particular y un tanto familiar.

—"¿ _Quién eres_?" —cuestionó el niño en su mente mientras abría la ventana.

El pelinegro se encontró frente a frente con unos ojos cafés, los cuales le regresaron la mirada, sorprendidos.

—Vaya, eres tú —comentó un Tony agitado—. Pensé que este era el cuarto del niño rubio, Thor tu…

—Hermano —Loki frunció su ceño—. Si quieres seguir conservando tu vida, te aconsejo que en menos de diez segundos abandones mi ventana. Y no bromeo.

—Oye, cálmate un poco niño —Tony también frunció el ceño—. Sólo vine a buscar al Rubiales.

Loki hizo una mueca de no entender, y Tony rodó los ojos.

—A tu hermano, ¿recuerdas? —bufó Stark—. Y como esta era la única de las ventanas que tenía luz, pensé que era la suya.

—Mira, tan sólo para que lo tengas en cuenta, lo más probable es que en este momento Thor se encuentre como una roca que emite dudosos sonidos. Y en lo que a mí concierne, no eres bienvenido aquí. Adiós —dijo Loki a punto de cerrar la ventana.

—Hey chico, espera —Tony detuvo la ventana con fuerza para evitar que el otro la cerrara—. Por favor, no quiero estar solo —el castaño puso una mirada acuosa a modo de súplica.

—¿Solo? ¿Y tus padres, dónde están? —inquirió Loki algo consternado e incómodo; no le agradaba mucho consolar a otros. Y pensándolo un momento, decidió que el chico pasara un instante a su cuarto, haciéndole una señal Loki se separó de la ventana y fue a sentarse en su cama; entre más rápido terminara con aquello, mejor.

Tony simplemente ingresó a la habitación, fue a sentarse en el piso junto a la cama de Loki, y dijo—. ¿La palabra "solo" no te dice nada? Pero para aclarar, sí tengo padres. Lo que sucede es que ahora no están en casa. Estoy aburrido en mi casa y quería saber si Thor estaba despierto para jugar un rato con él —Tony elevó sus hombros restándole importancia a la situación, como si fuera una de las más comunes.

—Eres bastante raro niño —destacó Loki, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de su cama. El chico sí que sabía jugar sus cartas.

—No más que tú, supongo. Y no me llames niño, es muy probable que tengamos la misma edad. ¿Qué te parece si nos presentamos?

—No me agrada tu idea.

—Eres un aguafiestas _—_ resopló Tony _—_. Pero aun así me presentaré. Soy Anthony Edward Stark, tengo nueve años y soy un genio —Stark mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—Y tienes un gran ego por lo que veo —Loki simplemente sonrió levemente con un suspiro—. De acuerdo, acepto tu propuesta, Stark. Mi nombre es Loki… Odinson, y en efecto; tenemos la misma edad.

—Seguimos con los nombres raros.

—Pero grandiosos nombres, por si no lo sabías _—_ Loki mostró una sonrisa arrogante.

—Es posible. Y, ¿por qué motivo se mudaron? _—_ inquirió Tony viendo que la plática iba por buen camino.

El rostro de Loki se volvió sombrío. —Es por algo que no te incumbe, Stark.

—Y también continuamos con los secretos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Thor te mencionó algo? ¿Qué tanto te dijo? Y no me mientas, porque se cuando alguien lo hace —inquirió Loki con una mirada para nada buena mientras golpeaba con el puño cerrado su mesa de noche, produciendo que la lámpara se tambaleara.

—Eh. No dijo nada, te lo juro. Por favor no me mates —Tony se alejó un poco de la cama chocando contra algo, mientras veía como Loki se cubría la cara con ambas manos en clara señal de frustración.

Tony al mover más atrás sus brazos, su mano izquierda sintió un extraño bulto en el suelo. En consecuencia, él volteó la mirada hacia dicha extremidad para ver de qué se trataba y lo tomó entre sus manos; era algo de singulares y perfectos materiales.

El título que el objeto tenía, parecía hecho con letras doradas. —Notas Sobre Estudios Personales de… —Loki al escuchar el título de su cuadernillo en voz alta, inmediatamente se lanzó encima de Tony para quitarle su más preciada pertenencia.

—Es mío, y no tienes derecho a leer su contenido —al obtener su libreta, el ojiverde la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho y regresó a la cama—. Creo que es momento de que te vayas, Stark.

Tony colocó una cara de completo desconcierto. No entendía nada de esa situación. Y le tomó la palabra a Loki—. Creo que ahora concuerdo contigo —comentó aun consternado el castaño—. Espero que después nos veamos de nuevo. —Tony se acercó a la ventana y salió, sin recibir respuesta.

Loki observó como aquel chico dejaba su recámara. Cuando él estuvo seguro de que éste ya no se encontraba cerca, se levantó para acomodar su libreta en uno de los libreros que contenía variados e interesantes títulos. Luego de ponerlo en su lugar, regresó de nuevo a su cama para dormir, no sin antes apagar la luz de su habitación.

Eran altas horas de la noche cuando Tony llegó a su casa y entró a su habitación. Por ser una hora en donde las personas apenas entraban en _ambiente_ dentro las reuniones, no se preocupó porque le atraparan fuera de la cama; al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que realizaba tal hazaña.

Tony se puso el pijama de dos piezas color azul, aunque este no era su color favorito, era uno de los más cómodos y le hacía descansar bien. Retiró las mantas de su cama para abrirse paso y acostarse. Cuando él terminó de apoyar tanto el cuerpo, se cobijó con las mantas para protegerse del poco viento que se colaba a través de la ventana.

El niño miró hacia el techo, todavía teniendo en su memoria los hechos recientes con Loki. Había algo particular en él y no sabía si aquello era algo de qué debía preocuparse, o sencillamente dejarlo pasar; pero tenía muy claro que era una cosa a tener muy en cuenta.

Aquel día Tony había planeado acabar con uno de sus robots, sin embargo, su aburrimiento y lo que pasó antes de que regresara a su casa lo mantuvieron con la cabeza en otro lugar y terminó haciendo nada, como ahora. Eso definitivamente era frustrante.

Tony sólo se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas y se volteó de cara a la pared en busca de algo que tranquilizara su mente y poder conciliar el sueño. Era definitivo aquel no había sido uno de sus mejores días. Pero algo le decía que los próximos en venir serían los mejores.


	4. Chapter 3

—¡Chicos! Es hora de levantarse. —La señora Odinson llamó desde el pie de las escaleras a sus hijos para hacer que estos comenzaran un nuevo día. Sabía muy bien que con aquella llamada a sus _pequeños_ hijos les bastaría para hacer lo que les pedía. Es por ello que al terminar de enunciar dicha frase, emprendió el camino directo a la cocina para preparar un exquisito desayuno, tanto para sus retoños, como para su marido y ella.

Al estar en la entrada de la cocina, sacó su varita poniéndola al frente suyo y realizando un leve movimiento de muñeca los platos se empezaron a lavar por sí mismos, una escoba muggle barría el poco polvo que se encontraba en el piso de la habitación, la ropa que se hallaba en el cesto para las prensas sucias ingresó a una de tantas máquinas que había inventado la gente no mágica -muy práctica si le preguntaban-, que se ubicaba en el cuarto de lavado cotiguo a la cocina. Cuando comprobó que todo marchaba en orden, fue hacia la estufa para comenzar a preparar el desayuno; mientras tanto, con otro movimiento de varita puso a funcionar la tostadora y la cafetera. Cuando concluyó todo esto, finalmente guardó entre sus ropas su preciada varita.

A los pocos minutos, el señor Odinson bajó de la segunda planta de la vivienda y al llegar a su olfato el agradable aroma de un buen café, sus pasos fueron dirigidos a la única parte de la casa donde su esposa se encotraba preparando los alimentos del día. A Frigga el preparar los alimentos era la única cosa de su tipo que no le gustaba hacer con magia.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, contempló por unos instantes aquella rutina a la que su querida Frigga todavía se estaba acostumbrando. En parte estaba agradecido de no tener elfos domésticos, aunque en ocasiones admitía que se quería hacer de uno y que éste se encargara de las hogareñas labores, no obstante su esposa se había negado de manera rotunda a tener una de esas criaturas; aún más con la situación por la que atravesaban. Sin más que hacer en esos momentos, mejor emprendió el caminar los pocos metros que lo separaban del modesto comedor de la estancia.

—Querida. Buenos días —tomó con su diestra y de modo gentil la cadera de su esposa para parle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Frigga tan sólo sonrió ante tal acción y siguió su labor cuando su esposo se retiró a sentarse en el comedor.

—Pronto estará preparado tu café —mencionó la señora Odinson al ver que su esposo tenía una actitud no tan común y su mirada no presagiaba algo bueno—. ¿Sucede algo?

Odín solamente suspiró cuando posó su mirar en los ojos de su esposa. —Nada, querida; sólo pensaba en el futuro. Y que en algunos meses extrañare a uno de nuestros hijos. Que rápido se está yendo el tiempo Frigga, y en algún tiempo llegará lo inevitable.

—No te preocupes por el futuro, nosotros lo quisimos así. Es mejor que vivamos en el presente, querido —Frigga le ofreció una sonrisa a su marido para tranquilizarlo

—Tienes razón. Bueno, sabes a qué hora bajaran los niños; tengo algunas cosas que pedirles.

Se escuchan unas enérgicas pisadas y la señora Odinson sonríe. —Creo que ya vienen.

A los pocos instantes, un niño de cabello rubio entra al comedor de manera eufórica seguido de unos pasos más tranquilos pertenecientes a un pelinegro.

—Ya era tiempo de que aparecieran hijos. Si no llegaban pronto, iba a emplear mis maternos métodos para hacer que despertaran y bajaran— Frigga comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Fue culpa de Thor. No se despertaba, hasta que le mencioné que había comida.

Posterior a dicha réplica, ambos niños saludaron cortésmente a sus padres y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares en la mesa, no sin antes poner sobre ésta los utensilios necesarios para los alimentos. Mientras esto sucedía, Frigga le entregaba a su esposo un café de su agrado. Cuando ocuparon sus lugares, su madre les dio sus respectivos platos con su desayuno y puso sobre la mesa una pequeña jarra con jugo de calabaza y una taza con té de jazmín para ella.

—Y bien —comenzó Odín después de degustar su café y recibir su desayuno—. ¿Cómo han avanzado en sus aprendizajes niños? ¿Alguna duda que quieran aclarar?

Thor bajó un poco la mirada ante la pregunta de su padre, gesto que no paso desapercibido por este, pero que sin embargo lo dejo correr de momento.

—Estupendamente, padre. Madre nos ha explicado varias cosas y ha encargado algunos trabajos para que cerciore que aprendimos las cosas. ¿Verdad Thor? —mencionó Loki mirando a su hermano.

—Así es padre. Aunque... —Thor dudoso de contestar continuó con titubeos—, se me ha dificultado un poco comprender algunas cosas. Pero sé que cuando entre a Hogwarts, seré uno de los mejores y me esforzaré mucho.

Un sorbo más a su café para poder acabarlo y Odín habló. —Es muy bueno que tengas esa visión Thor —dirigió su ojo único al niño pelinegro—. En cuanto a ti Loki, ¿compartes la misma visión que tu hermano? Espero que tú también estés muy emocionado de ir a Hogwarts hijo.

Sin importarle que le pudiesen ver, el de mirada verde realizó un mohín con su boca haciendo notar que estaba molesto. Con esto Frigga decidió intervenir.

—Hijo. Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto —acarició su pequeña mano y mirándolo con detenimiento continuó—. Tu padre y yo sabemos muy bien que quieres ir a estudiar a Dumstrang. Pero comprende que de momento no podemos enviarlos a escuelas diferentes, además de que sería una oportunidad para conocer otro ambiente el cual no dudamos que te agradará.

—Pero mamá.

—La decisión ya está tomada. No hay vuelta atrás, ¿comprendido? —dijo Odín.

—De acuerdo —Loki suspiró resignado. —¿Puedo retirarme de la mesa? Ya no tengo apetito.

Frigga lo miró con comprensión —Muy bien, puedes retirarte hijo. Estudia tus apuntes que en la tarde tendremos más lecciones.

Loki sólo asintió mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Puedo salir a jugar afuera madre y padre? Sólo será unos momentos y prometo que no me alejaré mucho —Thor se aventuró a decir su propuesta.

—Recuerda que es peligroso que se aventuren lejos de casa, hijo. Por favor ve a estudiar con tu hermano los apuntes y te quede todo claro. —Ordenó Odín a su hijo.

Nuevamente el pelinegro que ya casi había terminado de lavar lo poco que ocupó realizó una mueca de disgusto.

Un carraspeo sonó, a lo cual los tres hombres voltearon hacia a la mujer para ver lo que le pasaba.

—Odín —comenzó Frigga—. ¿Qué tal si les permitimos salir por una o dos horas? Les sentaría muy bien a los chicos. ¿Qué dices?—Inquirió con una mirada que sólo ella sabía hacer.

—Esposa...

—Esposo. —Contestó la dama. Aumentó el poder de su mirar, sabía que funcionaría.

—Bien. Sólo hora y media y los quiero de vuelta a casa sin retardo —aceptó Odín sin más.

—Claro padre, estaremos aquí para entonces. —Thor fue donde su hermano cuando terminó de lavar también sus trastos. —Vamos a jugar Loki —hizo ademán de tomar su brazo para guiarlo fuera.

No obstante el menor esquivó su movimiento. —No quiero ir. Prefiero quedarme a estudiar.

—Si no van los dos a jugar fuera, no saldrán y se quedarán a estudiar juntos. Fin de la discusión —sentenció Odín.

El oji-azul mostró su rostro como si asemejara un pequeño cachorro apaleado y buscando consuelo. —Pero papá yo quiero salir —volteó hacía donde estaba el pelinegro—. Vamos hermano, hay que divertirnos un poco. Por nosotros, ¿sí?

—No —Dijo Loki con mirada asesina dirigida a su hermano.

—Anda.

—No, Thor. —Recalcó.

—Sólo por hoy, ¿hermano? —su cara de cachorro por alguna razón no dejaba duda de que en si fuera animal, sería un canino.

Como siempre que veía esa cara, el oji-verde finalmente sucumbió a los caprichos de su hermano, y sin poder evitarlo rodó los ojos. Odiaba verlo con ese gesto tan bien perfeccionado, pero sobre todo tan convincente. Aunque ese sentimiento no rivalizaba con el que sentía por sí mismo al caer en dicha treta.

Frigga al ver a sus niños en su pequeña charla y al ver que el más cabeza dura de ellos caía ante los encantos del otro, no pudo evitar soltar una escasa risa, cubriéndola por supuesto con su mano

—Bien. Sólo por hoy.

No le agradaba para nada que le ocurriera ese tipo de cosas, aunque últimamente a su consideración le ocurrían a menudo. Para rematar su mala suerte, había tenido ese episodio cuando discutía con su padre; ya que este le había prohibido usar el robot que con tanto esmero había hecho en los últimos días, y para colmo se lo había quitado.

Cuando terminó su descontrol, sin dudar eligió salir de la casa. Sabía que esa era una mejor opción que quedarse a lamentar su infortunio en la soledad de su habitación o su lugar secreto el cual, pensando en retrospectiva, quizás en un futuro ya no lo sea. Aunque tenía el punto a su favor, en donde sus padres durante un considerable tiempo no harían nada que le alterase más; en todos esos años que habían lidiado con el problema, sabían que era lo mejor

Mirando el deplorable paisaje que Londres le regalaba en aquel no tan gran ni bonito parque cerca de su domicilio, tenía que admitir que su mala suerte quizá aún no concluía.

—¡Tony! —el castaño escuchó una voz familiar llamándolo y penso que quizá la fortuna estaba volcando a su favor.

Volteó hacia donde aquella voz provenía con una sonrisa impresa en sus facciones. Aunque todavía sonreía, no pudo evitar sentir como una imaginaria gota de sudor a modo de confusión descendía en su sien. Y no era para menos, pues su querido amigo Thor parecía traer arrastrando a un huraño y arisco gato. Pero aquello no lo perturbó, _todavía_.

-¡Thor! Que felicidad verte de nuevo rubiales —sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó al oji-azul.

Rompieron el contacto segundos después, y el niño rubio aprovechó para hablar. —Lo mismo digo, Tony. Y siento no haber venido a tratar de buscarte antes, pero no se nos tiene permitido salir por ahora. Sólo nos dieron permiso por poco más de una hora hoy.

—No te preocupes Thor —Stark palmeó el hombro de el otro restando importancia al asunto y que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Cuando el castaño se recordó que no estaban solos, trató de que su cuerpo no lo traicionará ante la mirada esmeralda que lo observaba y prometía un gran y torturador infierno el cual no se aventuró a la posibilidad de explorar. Pero como buen Stark, pudo sobreponerse a la difícil situación, no como en su primer encuentro.

—Si no mal recuerdo tú eres...

—Loki. Hermano de él —señalando a Thor dijo, callando las palabras de Tony. Y agregó—. No es grato conocerte.

—Oh, vamos hermano, no tienes que ser así con alguien que acabas de conocer —el mayor trató de tranquilizar al pelinegro.

—Pero si... ¿No recuerdas que…? Saben qué, olviden eso. Que les parece si los invito a mi casa y vamos a jugar en lo que les resta del tiempo — nuevamente el de ojos cafés mostró una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que nos gustará amigo —mencionó Thor.

—Bien. Síganme.

Loki suspiró. —Esto terminará mal.

Los niños Odinson siguieron a Tony por unos cuantos minutos. Pronto, vieron se dirigían hacia una casa totalmente diferente a las demás que se encontraban alrededor de la que destacaba. Ambos, moreno y rubio se miraron en comprensión; el niño que estaba enfrente de ellos era de familia adinerada. No es que ellos no tuvieran una casa decente o que tampoco tuvieran el suficiente dinero y más quizá, no obstante esa casa parecía un gran lujo.

Antes de poder acercarse más a su hogar, Stark dio un giro para ver a sus invitados. —Bien, hay algo que debo decir antes. Allá —señaló la majestuosa casa con sus pulgares—, están mis padres. Tranquilos chicos, no hay _problema_ con ellos —dijo rápidamente cuando los rostros de los otros niños mostraron nerviosismo—. Tan sólo les pido que no hagan mucho ruido, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo por seguridad.

—No te preocupes Tony, haremos lo que nos pides. ¿Cierto hermano? —Thor inquirió al azabache. Éste sólo levantó los hombros.

—Genial. Iremos a mi cuarto; quiero mostrarles algunas cosas que he hecho y si se portan bien, también les mostraré mi lugar preferido de la casa —Tony de nueva cuenta comenzó el trayecto a su casa.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada Tony dirigió su índice derecho e izquierdo a la boca de cada chico en señal de que no hicieran ruido, sólo el de esmeraldas golpeó su mano; Stark no evitó rolar los ojos. El castaño abrió la puerta, miró con detenimiento a todos lados buscando a sus progenitores, por suerte no había rastro de ellos. Apartó más la portezuela permitiendo el acceso a los hermanos Odinson, y cuando estos estaban en el recibidor cerró silenciosamente la puerta. Con un movimiento de su diestra les dijo que lo siguieran hacia las escaleras las cuales subieron hasta el tercer piso y recorriendo un largo pasillo llegaron ante una puerta con afiches un tanto extraños. Sus caras no pasaron desapercibidas.

—Vamos chicos, ¿no me digan que no les gusta la buena música? —Tony cruzó sus brazos en su pecho.

—No somos muy dados a la música, me temo —Thor rio un poco nervioso.

—Ok. —poniendo su mano en un extraño artefacto pudo abrir su cuarto, cuando ya no se vio aquella luz que recorría la mano del castaño. Los hermanos vieron con curiosidad aquel hecho, sin lugar a dudas era asombroso—. Les enseñaré lo que de verdad se debe de llamar música. —Empujó la puerta e ingresó a su cuarto

—Estoy ansioso. No puedo esperar —Loki comentó con evidente sarcasmo en su voz.

—Vamos. —El rubio literalmente empujó a su hermano dentro y como era de esperarse, trastabillo quedando tirado cerca de algo que parecía una especie de chatarra con muchas luces de colores.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —Con ceño fruncido cuestionó a su anfitrión—. ¿Cacharros?

Tony al dirigir su mirada donde la posaba el extraño niño sintió como su corazón se detuvo por unos microsegundos. "Dum-E" al parecer sí que funcionaba bien, y se encontraba en su cuarto como si nunca hubiese salido de aquel lugar. Fue a tomar entre sus brazos a su querido robot y cuando lo hacía, era levemente consiente de que el pelinegro era ayudado por su hermano a levantarse. Quizá por ello decidió salir de su pequeño momento íntimo y hacer caso a su amigo y su raro hermano.

—Dummy —puso a su creación en el piso, aun consternado—, ¿puedes ir por tres sodas a la nevera y traerlas? —La máquina pareció asentir y fue por el pedido. Mientras tanto, Edward invitó a los niños a sentarse en su gran cama cuando se fue a encender su grabadora y que el ambiente se llenara con una agradable atmósfera de rock.

Dum-E le dio a cada niño su bebida los cuales comenzaron a degustarla ya estando los tres sentados en la cama.

Los hermanos Odinson se sentian en otro mundo, de verdad. Thor conforme ingería su bebida, y poniendo atención a los pósteres pegados a lo largo y ancho de la habitación de su amigo, que contenían personas con atuendos estrafalarios y algunas letras combinadas con números e imágenes fuera de su comprensión, no se dio cuenta hasta que Tony se lo hizo notar, que movía su pie izquierdo y cabeza al ritmo de la música; le agradaban aquellos sonidos, sin duda.

En contraste, el menor de los Odinson no parecía para nada cómodo. Primeramente, le desagradaba la idea de tener que dejar la comodidad de su hogar, lleno de cosas interesantes. Seguía el asunto de volver a encontrarse con el chico Stark, quien afortunadamente no había dicho nada sobre su encuentro realizado hace tiempo; le debía una aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Sin contar aquellos estridentes ruidos y gritos lastimeros que provenían de aquel aparato y los cuales hacían que algo recorriera su cuerpo invitándolo a moverse, lo que obviamente evitaba a toda costa.

Los minutos siguientes transcurrieron entre más soda, música y explicaciones por parte de Tony acerca de algunas cosas que tenía en su habitación incluido Dum-E que sencillamente no entendían los Odinson, pero no hicieron comentario al respecto.

—Y es por eso que está aquí mi querido amigo Dum-E —concluyó Stark su _larga_ explicación sobre su pequeño robot. Tanto rubio como moreno se percataron que a Anthony le agradaba hablar.

—Es muy interesante saber eso Tony —dijo Thor sosteniendo en sus brazos a Dummy. Le agradaba conocer un poco más a su amigo, y aunque llevaban poco de conocerse ya le tomaba mucho aprecio. Y restando las cosas que no entendía por completo, podía dar por seguro que se estaba divirtiendo.

—¿Qué les parece si…? —Unos suaves golpes procedentes de la entrada de la habitación se hicieron escuchar.

—Edward. ¿Estás aquí? —la voz de María Stark cuestionó.

Tony no sabía que hacer; nunca había invitado a nadie a su casa, menos a su cuarto. Era 50% probable que su madre no hiciera nada a parte de llamarle la atención un poco, el resto era lo contrario. Quizá con la presencia de su amigo se inclinara por la primera opción.

—¿Todo bien Stark? —con sorna interrogó Loki.

—Sí mamá —ignorando a su invitado, Tony fue a abrir un poco la puerta, cubriendo el espacio con su cuerpo. Vio a su madre y mordió con escaso el interior de su mejilla—. No tiene mucho que acabo de llegar.

—¿Puedo pasar? Quiero hablar contigo respecto a hace rato.

—¿Y papá? —nervioso bajó su mirada.

—Salió a atender asuntos de la empresa. Volverá más tarde —la mano de María se posó en el rostro de su hijo—. Anthony. Entiende que esto es un tanto difícil para tu padre. Te ama, mucho. No lo dudes; sólo no sabe cómo demostrarlo.

—Está bien ma; lo sé. Y aprovechando que padre no se encuentra, espero esto no te moleste —una sonrisa asomó en el castaño.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Algo incorrecto? —correspondió al gesto del niño.

—Sólo un poco. —Tony dejó libre la entrada, mostrando a Thor y Loki que aun se encontraban sentados en la cama junto a Dum-E.

—Hola señora Stark. Que gusto verla de nuevo —mencionó Thor con una sonrisa.

—¿En qué quedamos la última vez, Thor? Puedes decirme María, recuerdalo —la madre de Tony fue al encuentro con el pequeño fundiéndolo en un apretado abrazo y besando la mejilla de éste continuó—. Igualmente es un gusto verte.

—Lo tendré en mente, María —sonrió con amplitud el ojiazul. Momento después se recordó de que no estaba solo, agregó—. Y déjeme presentarle a mi hermano. Su nombre es Loki. Y estamos encantados de conocer su casa. ¿Verdad hermano?

Loki parecía no quitar la vista de la señora Stark. Con su porte elegante y por completo diferente a su molesto hijo, no podía evitarlo.

—Eh… Mmm… Sí —secundó las palabras del rubio.

—Huy —Tony se burló—. Parece que tienes un admirador mamá.

—¿Ahora te diré sobrino, Tony? —Thor también siguió el juego

—Callen ustedes dos. —En el rostro claro se veían unas manchas rojas de baja intensidad. Tratando de ocultar su bochorno, el ojiverde volteo a otro lado y cruzó sus brazos.

—No veo ningún problema y más con un niño tan encantador —María un poco enternecida por ello le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro. Ahora el rostro del menor era por completo carmesí. La señora Stark rió por lo bajo. —Bueno. ¿Qué les parece si les traigo algo para que coman? Ahora vuelo.

—¿Puedes traer dulces, mamá? —la detuvo un rato el castaño.

—Claro. —Alborotó el cabello de su hijo y abandonó la habitación.

—Chicos. ¿Saben jugar turista? —Tony bajó una caja de cartón con muchos colores de la parte de arriba de lo que parecía su armario.

—Un poco —respondió Loki ya más relajado.

—Perfecto. A jugar. —Tony puso el juego al centro de la gran cama.

La partida del juego de mesa iba como por la mitad al momento que María Stark ingresó al cuarto de Edward, para dejar los aperitivos en uno de los muebles de la habitación.

—Lamento interrumpirlos chicos, pero quiero que sepan que la casa Stark siempre estará abierta para ustedes. Sólo deben avisar a Anthony antes, y no habrá inconveniente —la mujer comentó cuando se hallaba en el marco de la puerta.

Al unísono y con una inclinación de su cabeza, los Odinson agradecieron la invitación.

—Diviertanse —María cerró la puerta.

—No se ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre. —Tony fue a devorar los emparedados y demás cosas que su progenitora había preparado. Posteriormente fue seguido por el pelinegro y rubio.

Cuando terminaron con todo, Loki al ver por la ventana y con una paleta de cereza en la boca, se percató que el sol al parecer había recorrido una distancia considerable hasta el oeste.

—¡Demonios! —golpeó el hombro de su hermano—. Tenemos que irnos ya. ¡Andando!

—¿Cómo que ya se van? —sorprendido Stark interrogó, mirando cómo se iban.

—Lo sentimos Tony. Esperamos volver a verte pronto —Thor casi gritó esto último ya que ahora el era a quien arrastraban.

—Al menos ya no estaré tan solo. ¿Verdad Dum-E? —La máquina iluminó rápidamente todas sus luces en una secuencia.

En la parte baja de la escalera los hermanos se encontraban. Thor detuvo al ojiverde en su andar.

—Tenemos que despedirnos de la mamá de Tony, hermano. Sería de mala educación irnos así.

—De acuerdo. Pero rápido antes de que se den cuenta que nos alejamos mucho —Dijo el menor de los Odinson con su ceño fruncido.

—¡María! —gritó el rubio ya estando en el recibidor.

Los segundos posteriores de espera parecieron eternos para los menores. Tenían que salir cuanto antes. Aunque gracias a sus súplicas mentales, pronto apareció la señora Stark. Si ambos suspiraron de alivio al mismo tiempo, no hicieron comentario alguno.

—¿Sucede algo chicos? —preocupada la mujer cuestionó.

Loki respondió. —Nos tenemos que ir ya, señora Stark. Sentimos no despedirnos de la manera correcta, pero tenemos que irnos a casa cuanto antes.

—No se preocupen niños; comprendo. Y Loki, al igual que tu hermano te doy permiso para que me llames por mi nombre. —Una sonrisa cálida en las facciones de la dama se hallaba.

—Gracias. Con su permiso —el menor hizo un ademán con su cabeza y tomó el brazo de Thor para salir junto con él de la casa.

María iba a preguntar dónde vivían e ir a conocer a sus padres. Sin embargo los niños se fueron demasiado rápido. —No importa. Será para la próxima.

Sanos y salvos los niños Odinson llegaron a casa sin que sus padres les llamaran la atención como se esperaban. Sólo su madre les dijo que fueran a descansar un poco y que en una hora más quería que fueran a la habitación que fungía como estudio donde tomaban sus clases sobre teoría mágica antes de poder ir a la escuela.

Tomaron un repaso sobre algunos hechizos, pociones y encantamientos. Contestaron cuestionarios acerca de algunas lecciones previas. Leyeron sobre historia de la magia y criaturas mágicas.

—Y bien, ¿alguna duda niños? —interrogó la señora Odinson al concluir las horas de estudio.

Sus hijos negaron con la cabeza cuando ya habían terminado de guardar sus pergaminos, sus plumas y la tinta.

—Eso espero. Recuerden que ambos son capaces de ayudarse o pueden preguntar a su padre y a mí —informó Frigga—. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, su padre quiere verlos en su estudio. Quiere decirles algo importante a ambos.

Ambos hermanos se miraron confundidos y temieron por un momento que su padre les regañara por lo de hace algunas horas. Esperaban que no supiera de Tony, sino les iría muy mal. Ni tardos ni perezosos fueron al encuentro con Odín.

Cuando llegaron, Thor tocó con su puño la puerta. Como antes, sintieron que el tiempo transcurría de forma lenta a la espera de la indicación de su padre para poder entrar.

—Adelante —pronunció Odín, callando los pensamientos de sus hijos.

Thor y Loki cuando entraron, saludaron a su padre de forma respetuosa como era costumbre.

—Siéntense hijos —señaló las sillas enfrente del escritorio donde estaba arreglando algunos papeles.

—Mamá nos dijo que nos querías ver. ¿De qué quieres hablarnos, padre? —cuestionó el menor de los hermanos.

—Antes que nada, ¿se divirtieron explorando el vecindario? ¿Conocieron algo nuevo?

Thor volteó a ver al ojiverde. Algo en su expresión le hizo saber que era muy probable que Loki mencionara a Tony y María; en su mayoría el pelinegro no le ocultaba algo a su padre, y menos algo así de importante.

—Sí, descubrimos algo —el rubio se adelantó a las palabras de su hermano. Era mejor de aquella manera, aunque sabía que tal vez el de cabello negro se lo reclamara—. Estuvimos en un parque pequeño en el que hay algunos juegos. No está muy lejos de aquí, pero se nos fue el tiempo al usarlos y después en trepar algunos árboles. Y nos entretuvimos bastante, ¿verdad hermano?

Odín miró inquisitivamente a ambos, pero más con detenimiento al menor de ellos. Loki tan sólo le dirigió su mirar con algo de enojo al rubio, sin embargo un brillo en sus esmeraldas daban a entender otro parecer. Thor no supo descifrar tal sentimiento, pero por su bien decidió aguardar a que su hermano hablara. Era todo o nada.

El pelinegro movió su vista a su papá. —Así fue padre. Nos divertimos mucho. Gracias por dejarnos salir.

El padre de ambos asintió comprensivo.

—Me parece muy bien hijos, y me alegra escuchar eso. Es por ello que he tomado la decisión de dejarles salir una vez al mes para que evitar que se aburran aquí en casa.

El oji-azul abrió su boca y ojos en señal de asombro. No esperaba una noticia como aquella. Aún no se lo podía creer, se sentía en un sueño. Podía ir a ver a su amigo muggle una vez al mes, claro, mientras su padre no se enterara.

Se levantó rápido y fue a abrazar a su progenitor. —Gracias padre. De verdad.

Odín correspondió al abrazo, no pudo negarse a esa muestra de afecto. No obstante su otro hijo no se acercó, aunque no le pareció extraño; a este no le gustaba ser sentimental.

—Vamos Loki, ven a abrazar a papá. —pidió Thor separándose un poco de su padre.

El menor estaba indeciso por ir a abrazar a Odín. Aunque al ver la escena frente a él y al rememorar la decisión de su padre, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que estaba muy agradecido por ello.

Sin más, fue al encuentro de las otras personas de la habitación para abrazarlas.

—" _Gracias. Padre". —_ Loki dijo en su cabeza.


	5. Capítulo 4

Durante los posteriores seis meses, Thor y su hermano salían de su casa una vez cada mes para encontrarse con el niño castaño en su gran hogar, quien en un principio se sorprendió al ver que se encontraban en la entrada de su esta después de cierto tiempo que los vio por última vez. En cada ocasión Thor siempre mostraba alegría por ir a donde su amigo, mientras que su hermano no mostraba mucho tal sentir, salvo contadas ocasiones.

De buena suerte, cada oportunidad que marchaban a la residencia de los Stark, coincidía cuando Howard se ausentaba para dirigirse a una de sus oficinas en Londres y ver cómo iba progresando el negocio de armas del que era dueño. Aunque en secreto también lo hacía para evitar conflictos con su primogénito, o eso pensaba Anthony al acontecer tales ausencias.

Los tres niños se la pasaban jugando, comiendo los aperitivos que María Stark preparaba para ellos con cariño, claro, cada vez que estaba en casa y se encontraba de buenos ánimos, también platicaban entre ellos sobre lo que habían hecho cada mes, o mas bien Anthony diciendo a diestra y siniestra sus nuevos descubrimientos e invenciones sin dejar casi hablar a los Odinson, y por supuesto, escuchando música de rock a todo volumen. Sin embargo, la felicidad y tranquilidad que se había instalado no duraron más allá de dicho tiempo.

Para el punto de vista de Tony, su amigo Thor se estaba empezando a comportar extraño, más que de costumbre, en definitiva. Pasando las fiestas de fin de año, a los cuales los niños Odinson no pudieron ir a la íntima reunión a la que los había invitado María, ambos niños se comportaban reservados. Cada que preguntaba sobre algún tema relacionado a su hogar estos lo evadían, o daban una respuesta vaga. Una ocasión les comentó su brillante idea de escaparse un día e ir a dormir con uno de ellos y organizar una pijamada a lo cual los hermanos le dieron una negativa, lo cual no comprendía muy bien, ya que una ocasión fue capaz de colarse al cuarto del hermano menor, aunque jamás ninguno de los dos dirían palabra alguna. Y lo que sobresalía de todo eso era que en ese preciso día de enero Thor parecía ansioso, como si le quisiese decir algo a Anthony, sin embargo algo lo detenía. Posiblemente fuese otra cosa, y Tony esperaba que fuese así.

Estando descansando después de haber jugado en el considerable jardín de la casa Stark, el de cabello castaño explotó.

—Ok. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Thor? —poniéndose en pie encaró al rubio—. Me pone nervioso que tú estés nervioso, y mucho, mira como estoy. Y no quiero contar que también, tú niño raro —vio y señaló unos segundos al chico de ojos verdes que se encontraba sentado en el pasto del jardín como si no ocurriese nada a su alrededor ni mucho menos haciéndole caso—, actúas aún más extraño. Me estresa verlos así —Tony se cruzó de brazos—, ni siquiera le prestan mucha atención como antes a Dummy, y Dummy se deprime, ¿verdad? —el robot hizo algunos movimientos para demostrar su afirmación—. Ven, mi robot está en depresión por su culpa, y se a vuelto un poco torpe por eso.

Si era aún posible, Thor se mostró más ansioso y frustrado. El niño le lanzó a su hermano una mirada buscando alguna solución a su dilema, a lo cual, el chico de ojos verdes le fulminó con su mirar y pronunció; —Ni se te ocurra cabeza hueca. Sabes que no podemos ni debemos decir nada, es incorrecto.

—Pero tarde o temprano se va a enterar. Qué mejor se entere ya. No me gusta la idea de que me termine odiando —el ojiazul respondió.

Tony se mantenía al margen de la conversación, aunque su intuición le decía que era muy probable que él tuviera que ver con aquello, sin embargo decidió ver qué rumbo tomaba la situación. No quería empeorar aun más las cosas.

Loki sólo rugió frustrado. No comprendía el cómo su hermano carecía de aquella parte del cerebro encargada de advertirle que no hiciera cosas estúpidas. Sabía que sus siguientes palabras probablemente cavarían las tumbas no sólo de ambos, sino también las de sus padres. —¡Bien Thor! Has lo que quieras. Pero tú serás el responsable de las muy posibles consecuencias.

—De acuerdo, esto ya me está empezando a asustar. Chicos, no creo que haya algo que valga para tanto. Es posible que estén haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua. ¡Oh, por favor! No me digan que son parte de una familia de mafiosos y ustedes tendrán que serlo y por lo tanto tienen que matarme. O vienen de otro planeta y quieren succionar mi cerebro o hacerme cirugías de dudosa procedencia —Tony miraba expectante a los hermanos. Algo no iba bien con ellos.

—No hables de lo que no sabes, Stark —el azabache le miró con enojo—. Así que mejor escucha lo que tiene para decirte el inepto de mi hermano. Pero te advierto una cosa, si hablas con alguien de lo que estás por enterarte, te juro que tus peores pesadillas se cumplirán por obra mía, ¿entendido?

Anthony sólo asintió en silencio y dirigió la vista a su amigo Thor en espera de lo que tenía por decir, y una sensación de deja vú estremeció su mente.

Entonces, Thor Odinson habló:

—Nosotros… somos… —un suspiro salió de los labios del rubio. Parecía que el peso que cargaba al decir dichas palabras estaba cobrándole efecto. —Somos gente mágica.

Tony sin querer, rió. Rió con todas las ganas del mundo, provocando que de sus ojos salieron gruesas lágrimas de felicidad.

—Pero por supuesto que son mágicos, chicos. No he conocido a nadie tan mágico como ustedes; son lo mejor —dijo al pasar un poco su gran alegría y palmeando con cada mano uno de los hombros de los hermanos.

—Esa clase de _gente mágica_ no es a la que se refiere mi hermano. Lo que te está tratando de decir es que nosotros formamos parte de una minoría de personas que son capaces de hacer magia, ¿entiendes, verdad? —mencionó Loki a Stark.

—En pocas palabras me están tratando de decir que ustedes son capaces de hacer magia, ¿correcto? –Tony miró a cada uno de los hermanos buscando un atisbo de broma o mentira, y no lo encontró. Menos aún cuando estos asintieron en afirmación de su pregunta—. De acuerdo. ¿Y pueden hacer una demostración de magia en este momento?

—No lo podemos hacer, es en cierto modo ilegal. Sólo cuando estemos en peligro o sea alguna muestra de magia accidental, no tenemos nada que temer —explicó Thor lo más sencillo posible.

—¿Y eso era todo su alboroto? —inquirió el castaño.

—Nos está expresamente prohibido decirle a la gente no mágica como tú, es decir, a los muggles, que existimos. Y hay muchas razones para no hacerlo —agregó el pelinegro.

—Tienen un considerable punto. Sin embargo, me refiero a que creen que por hacer un poco de... —Tony hizo un movimiento un tanto exagerado con las manos—, lo que sea que hagan, soy capaz de hacer lo imposible para alejarlos de mí. Se ve que no me conocen lo suficiente. Por lo regular los demás me repelen, ya sea por mi intelecto u otras cosas; pero yo no haría lo mismo con alguien diferente a mí, ¿bien? —Tony abrazó fuertemente a Dum-E ya que se sentía un poco vulnerable.

Los hermanos se miraron entre si y en acuerdo mutuo decidieron ir a darle un gran abrazo a su amigo. Posteriores minutos, Stark se movió un poco para apartar a ambos Odinson.

—No es que no me gusten los abrazos, pero aturden un poco —mostró una de sus sonrías radiantes—. Y para quitarnos esta aura melancólica, que les parece si los invito a mi fiesta de cumpleaños el mes que viene. Bueno no he planeado nada, pero podemos hacer algo de última hora.

—Nos parece bien, ¿verdad hermano? —cuestionó el ojiazul al niño de tez clara, que de nueva cuenta estaba enfocado en otras cosas y sólo asintió sin prestar atención—. Sin embargo también te tengo que decir algo, y es igualmente importante.

—¿Más cosas a la lista? Ok. Vamos, sueltalo; no hay problema —Edward le contestó a su amigo cuando se recostó en el césped del jardín.

Thor se sentó junto a Tony y comentó —A principios de septiembre me tendré que ir por algunos meses. Por lo tanto ya no nos podremos seguir viendo.

Anthony sin dudar se levantó abruptamente quedando sentado muy junto con Thor y le gritó en la cara —:¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Cómo que te vas?!

—Tengo que ir a un colegio, más bien, internado, para iniciar formalmente mi aprendizaje de magia —el mayor de los Odinson agarró los brazos de su amigo—. Pero podré enviarte cartas. Y si me es posible vendré durante las vacaciones de navidad o pascuas, al igual que durante el verano. ¿Me esperaras, cierto?

El hijo de los Stark no sabía a ciencia cierta qué responder. En su corta vida no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para saber lo que era un verdadero amigo. Quizá ésta era la oportunidad exacta para que las cosas dieran un benévolo giro en su vida.

—Por supuesto que sí Thor. Estaré aquí para cuando puedas regresar. Aunque a mi madre le parecerá extraño que ya no vengan a la casa tan seguido como antes.

—Bueno yo no estaré. Pero hay una persona que tendrá que pasar tiempo contigo y así ambos no se aburrirán.

Tony miró con cara de no entender al rubio, cuando después este volteo a ver a su hermano. Claramente el ojiverde al sentirse observado los miró con su ceño fruncido.

—Si crees que cuando te ausentes vendré a visitar a _tu_ _amigo_ , estás muy equivocado Thor —dijo secamente Loki a su hermano.

—Es muy mala idea Rubiales. Tu _querido_ hermano me odia y punto —Anthony nuevamente se recostó en el suelo.

—También está la posibilidad de que padre no acceda a más salidas. ¿O no recuerdas que una de sus condiciones era que teníamos que salir los dos?

—Vamos hermano, no pienses así. Haré lo posible para que padre deje que puedas salir. ¿Aceptas? —Thor sabía que usando su clara cara de cachorro apaleado sería más que efectiva para que su hermano accediera.

—¿Te atreves a usar esa artimaña conmigo, Thor? —mencionó vacilante el pelinegro.

—En mi opinión, creo que tal _artimaña_ funciona muy bien —comentó Tony con tono burlón.

—Callate Stark, tú no opines nada —Loki miró molesto al castaño. Posteriormente observó a su hermano—. Sólo porque necesito aire fresco y no es muy cómodo siempre estar rodeado de tus padres, vendré en tales ocasiones con Stark.

Tony volvió a sentarse al terminar de escuchar aquello. En su interior algo se alteró, varias alarmas se activaron. Aunque no conocía con exactitud que estaban anunciando, quizá ya que sabía no era de la simpatía del ojiverde. Así que dijo—: Sólo si Dumm-E está de acuerdo —miró a su creación para ver que respondía, y se encontró que movía su brazo robótico como si asintiera. Su robot estaba en su contra—. Ok. Dummy está de acuerdo. Si convencen a su papá de que tú... —Stark quería darle a Loki un apodo, pero quizá aquel talento innato para los sobrenombres no funcionaba con él— ...Loki puedas salir sin problemas.

El niño rubio comentó. —Me parece excelente amigo. Y entonces, ¿qué pasará con tu fiesta? Me gustaría que quizá pudiésemos unirla con la mía, ya que en Marzo es cuándo yo nací. Claro si tu gustas Tony.

—Por mi no hay problema. Pero ahora recuerdo que mi papá se tomará un receso de algunas semanas del trabajo. Y muy probablemente sea durante la fecha cuando les toque venir. No obstante podemos quedar de vernos en el parque de la otra vez y tener una pequeña reunión.

—Claro Tony. Entonces ese será nuestro plan.

El inicio del mes de marzo fue acordado para ser realizada la reunión de cumpleaños de los chicos.

Tony avisó con antelación a su madre sobre dicho evento, salvo la nueva información adquirida de sus amigos, y con entusiasmo María preparó algunos refrigerios y bebidas para que consumieran y le dio permiso a su hijo de llevar uno de sus singulares juguetes para que no se aburrirán mucho.

Los tres niños llegaron al parque al que iban casi siempre. Los dos chicos que cumplían años se felicitaron y ambos se dieron un pequeño presente y recibieron igualmente uno por parte del pelinegro.

Comieron, bebieron y jugaron hasta más no poder. Y las risas no faltaron en esa tarde. Memorable para ellos tres.

—Y bien. ¿Cómo les fue con su padre, chicos? ¿Si te dio permiso para salir? —inquirió Tony.

—Fue un poco difícil al principio, pero tengo mis métodos para hacer ceder a padre —contestó Thor.

—Así que es un hecho que tu hermano y yo pasaremos tiempo de calidad juntos. Sí, genial.

—Si tú lo dices, Stark. No lo dudo.

—Como sea. ¿A partir de qué fecha irás a mi casa para reunirnos?

—Será dentro de poco tiempo. Tendremos que tomarnos un receso para algunas actividades familiares que ya estaban contempladas.

—¿Y puedo saber de qué se tratan?

—Una de las más importantes es la de conseguir mi material escolar, incluyendo mi varita —respondió el niño rubio.

—Espera, ¿una varita? ¿De verdad? —Tony rio—. Eso es tan cliché, Thor.

—Para que lo sepas, Stark, la varita es una excelente herramienta o arma si es la adecuada y la sabes usar correctamente.

—Como digas niño. Pero eso lo necesito ver con mis propios ojos para creerlo, si no para mí son simples suposiciones.

—Espero poder venir antes de que parta a Hogwarts para mostrarte mi varita y algunas cosas más de nuestra cultura.

—Maravilloso. Me encantará. Y espero tus cartas para que me digas cuándo vendrás a visitarme —Tony fue hacia Thor y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que tenía—. Te extrañaré Rubiales. Y no te preocupes, cuidaré a tu pequeño hermano.

—No soy pequeño, Stark.

—Por cierto, te quiero mostrar algo Tony —comentó el ojiazul y sacó de una de sus bolsas algo que parecía ser una hoja—. Esto es mi carta de invitación para ir al colegio del que hablaba la otra ocasión.

—Bonito nombre tiene esa escuela. Un momento, ¿usan pluma, tintero y pergamino? Y yo que pensé que era para darle un toque más mágico a la invitación. ¿No saben usar lápices, plumas y hojas comunes? ¡No lo creo! Les enseñan pociones, así que debe ser como la química, yo amo la química. ¿Vuelan? Y en escoba, ¿eso no lo hacen sólo las brujas? ¿Ustedes son brujas?

—¡Stark! —Loki calló al castaño —. No digas tonterías, quieres. No somos brujas, salvo las niñas y mujeres. Nosotros tenemos el término mago. Y más te vale no hacer otras preguntas que por ahora no podemos responder.

—Bien sólo por hoy. Pero te advierto que te agobiaré en preguntas muy pronto niño.

—Vamos chicos, no peleen. Además, es hora de irnos hermano. Tony, pronto nos veremos y espero no te hayas ido a otro lugar antes.

—Lo dudo Thor. Me quedaré una larga temporada y aquí me encontrarás.

—De acuerdo. Nos veremos Tony. Es una promesa.

En aquel día de verano Thor despertó temprano por primera vez en su vida, aunque un tanto nervioso a consecuencia de lo que iba a ocurrir esa mañana.

Se aseó y vistió antes de ir al cuarto de su hermano y despertarlo para ir junto a sus padres al Callejón Diagon donde se comprarán los materiales que necesita para Hogwarts.

Tocó por más de dos minutos seguidos a la puerta del cuarto de Loki y este no abrió, sólo hasta que gritó su nombre por fin apareció.

—Por Merlín, Thor. ¡Cómo demonios te atreves a despertarme a las cinco de la mañana! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! —dijo el pelinegro

—No son las cinco, hermano; casi van a dar las seis. Y no seas tan exagerado, recuerda que debemos partir al Callejón Diagon temprano.

—Lo tengo muy bien grabado en mi memoria hace semanas por tu culpa. No lo has dejado de decir ningún día. Sí, acordamos que debemos salir temprano, pero no a estas horas inhumanas; todavía faltan algunas horas para partir hacia allá. Así que haz el favor de regresar a tu cuarto y esperar el tiempo que falta. No sé: duerme, piensa o juega, pero deja que vuelva a dormir aunque sea un poco, ¿quieres?

—Pe... Pero. Hermano.

—No. Nada de pero.

—¿Y si se nos hace tarde? ¿Si nos descubren? ¿Qué pasa si no consigo algo?

—Todo saldrá bien. Controla tus nervios y relajante. Adiós.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

—Si con eso consigo que me dejes dormir, de acuerdo. Mas no se te ocurra recostarte en mi cama.

—¿Y sentarme?

—Ok. Ya entra —el ojiverde cedió el paso—. Que fastidioso eres.

El rubio se sentó a los pies de la cama y su espalda pegada a la pared. Quería hablar con su hermano de todas las inquietudes que tenía, no obstante éste al parecer se había vuelto a dormir.

Con Tony también le hubiese gustado platicar sobre todo ello, aunque quizá no le entendiera; como él cuando Edward habla sobre ciencia y más cosas que los muggles hacen.

Decidió que era mejor descansar lo que restaba del tiempo y tener las energías suficientes para su algo largo trayecto. Por eso, se acostó a lo ancho de la cama de su hermano, sin importar que salieran un poco sus pies por el otro lado de ésta, dados sus recién adquiridos centímetros de estatura.

Un tiempo después, la fuerte voz de su madre llamándoles los despertó. Ambos niños poco a poco recobraron el conocimiento y mientras su hermano menor terminaba de prepararse para la salida, Thor fue a la planta baja donde lo esperaban sus padres con el desayuno preparado.

—¿Qué tal te sientes hijo? ¿Listo para ir por tu material? —inquirió la señora Odinson al ojiazul.

—Muy listo y nervioso, madre. Aunque también siento otras cosas. Pero con ganas de partir ya a Hogwarts.

—Pronto hijo, pronto. Primero a desayunar; toma asiento y come.

—A la orden, madre—el niño rió. Al concluir saludo a su padre que estaba con un ejemplar de un periódico del mundo mágico. —No es que sea irrespetuoso padre, pero, ¿estás leyendo El Profeta? Desconocía que estuviesen suscritos.

—De ahora en adelante tendremos que estar enterados de lo que sucede en el lugar donde estarán nuestros hijos. La información es importante siempre —respondió Odín.

—Mas he escuchado que algunas cosas que publican no son del todo confiables, padre —sugirió el niño pelinegro recién llegando al comedor—. Y por supuesto, buenos días a todos.

—Es probable; también conozco dichas criticas. Sin embargo es mejor conocer y decidir aunque sea por este medio en estos momentos —comentó el padre.

—Mucha charla, caballeros. Es mejor que desayunen, que este día estaremos bastante ocupados y se nos puede hacer tarde.

—¿Y cómo llegaremos al Callejón Diagon, madre? —inquirió Thor ansioso.

—Ya lo verás hijo, no desesperes. Eso sí, sólo no coman mucho para evitar algunos inconvenientes —respondió Frigga.

En cambio Loki rió y dijo: —Yo ya sé cómo iremos para allá. Así que es mejor hacerle caso a madre.

Todo el desayuno continuó sin ningún cambio. Tanto adultos como niños tenían un singular atuendo algo diferente al habitual, más cercano a las ropas que usaban antes de llegar a Londres.

Al salir los Odinson de su casa apenas el sol asomaba su luz a través de las nubes que surcaban el cielo, una excelente hora para que ojos ajenos no vieran lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Caminaron liderados por Odín tan sólo cuatro cuadras y entraron en un espacio vacío donde nadie era capaz de verlos.

—Niños —habló el de un sólo ojo—. Es necesario que entre todos nos tomemos de las manos. Y por nada se suelten.

Thor abrió mucho los ojos y mencionó —Es... ¿Es lo que estoy pensando, padre? ¿Es acaso una broma? —Sin esperar respuesta sujetó firmemente la mano de cada uno de sus padres.

—De ninguna clase. Y sí es lo que piensas o has leído; nos apareceremos en el Callejón Diagon. —Al instante sólo sintieron como algo tiraba de su estomago.

Tony Stark estaba en su habitación arreglando algunas cosas de Dumm-E que habían estado fallando, y tratando de hacer que pudiese realizar otras tareas que le vendrían muy bien.

Un toqueteo en la ventana lo puso en alerta un momento, pero pensó que estaba alucinando y no le tomó importancia. Sin embargo tal ruido no cesó y ya abrumado volteó a tal lugar para ver de qué se trataba.

Una lechuza parda estaba picoteando su ventana insistentemente. Fue hasta ella y abrió la ventana, no sabía si asustarla o hacer alguna otra cosa, aunque la mirada de tal criatura lo ponía de nervios.

Sin esperar, la lechuza entró y se posó en una de las sillas que estaban. Anthony la examinó y se dio cuenta que en una de sus patas se encontraba algo parecido a un papel.

El animal se fijó que por fin el humano se percató de su encargo y levantó su pata para que lo pudiese tomar. Edward intrigado desenrollo la cuerda que lo sujetaba y tomó el papel. Lo estudió percatándose que se trataba de pergamino y de inmediato supo quién era su remitente.

—Maldito Rubiales. Ya te extrañaba. No esperaba menos de ti.

Volteó a ver qué había sucedido con la ave y observó que ésta estaba degustando la pequeña porción de su emparedado que había estado comiendo. Al terminar, la lechuza ululó y salió por dónde había ingresado.

Aún sorprendido por la curiosa visita, prosiguió a leer la nota que Thor le había mandado. Las nuevas relataban la travesía que habían pasado cuando fue a comprar su material, lo que había hecho durante los meses que no se habían visto y que a finales de agosto lo iría a visitar para darle a conocer algunas de las cosas que había conseguido.

—Bueno, por fortuna vendrá a verme antes de que parta a ese internado. Por buena o mala suerte yo no puedo hacer magia, la ciencia es mucho mejor; y estoy en lo correcto Dumm-E —Tony le dijo a su robot.


	6. Chapter 5

María Stark veía un singular comportamiento en su hijo. Sabía que no podría hacer nada para mantenerlo con un comportamiento correcto; había perdido las esperanzas hace ya bastante tiempo. Quizá tales actitudes se debían a que hace bastante sus amigos no iban a visitarlo, parecía como si cada día los esperara.

Al igual, cuando comenzó a ver que su hijo frecuentaba a aquellos hermanos, quería conocer aunque fuere un momento a los padres de ellos, pero su hijo no daba razón de los mismos y ella no sabía qué hacer para que los niños le tuviesen la confianza y obtener tal información. Aunque sabía en donde vivían, ella esperaba que los chicos expresaran lo referente a su hogar y familia con camino libre para visitarles.

Pero esos pensamientos fueron dejados de lado al ver partir a su esposo de nueva cuenta a las oficinas de Industrias Stark. Howard no era muy demostrativo con sus cosas, era reservado por naturaleza. Aún se preguntaba el cómo se había enamorado de tal sujeto, y del que por supuesto, todavía lo estaba.

En su momento había deseado tener más hijos, poderle dar a Tony un hermano o hermana, sin embargo diversas causas le habían negado esa posibilidad. No le gustaba ver a su hijo solo. Siempre enfocado a la ciencia y ahora sus primeros pasos también a la mecánica. Durante su estadía en Estados Unidos, Anthony había hecho pocos amigos, los que simplemente se fueron y nunca más volvieron. Allí en Londres sólo en dos ocasiones había conseguido la interacción con otras personas, las cuales siguieron el mismo patrón que las anteriores. Aunque eso fue hace bastante tiempo, Tony lo había superado; o eso esperaba la señora Stark.

Sin embargo desde que el niño rubio y el pelinegro habían aparecido en la vida de su hijo, su energía había cambiado a algo positivo. Lo sentía, lo percibía. No conocía la causa y quién o si ambos ejercían dicha transformación. Era visible la compatibilidad con ambos, más con Thor; parecía que tenían una cosa en común, la que no sabía identificar con claridad.

—María. Ven aquí un momento. —La fuerte voz de su esposo se oyó por la entrada.

Con la frente en alto y porte elegante camino hacia Howard en su encuentro. Al llegar, sus ojos se abrieron casi el doble. Enfrente de su esposo se encontraba parado el niño de ojos azules con una especie de bolsa bajo el hombro. No sabía qué hacer ante tal situación, Howard no gustaba que Edward se relacionara con las personas, lo quería en una esfera de cristal.

—Niño. Tienes dos opciones: una es que esperes bastante allí afuera a que conceda tu entrada a mi hogar, y dos es que te marches a otro sitio. Y mientras tomas la decisión, cerraré la puerta.

Howard tomó un poco fuerte el brazo de su esposa y la condujo a un espacio lejos de la puerta. Con una mirada de enojo inquirió el motivo por el cuál ese chico se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta principal.

—Howard, no te exasperes. Ese jovencito es un conocido de Tony, no hay nada por lo que tener cuidado —María alejó la mano de su esposo que estaba tomando su brazo.

—Espero tengas presente por qué evitamos esta clase de situaciones.

—Si lo tengo muy presente. Sé que es tu deseo que Tony no sea una, una vergüenza para la familia Stark. Que su enfermedad no sea la responsable de eso.

—No importa cuál sea primero, Tony será el responsable si lo hace. Y no me permitiré que arruine algo que me ha costado construir, ni mucho menos que nos tachen de locura.

—No es ninguna locura Howard. Sí, no tenemos conocimiento de qué padezca Edward, pero locura no lo es, ni mucho menos algo de contagio.

—Pero sabes, ambos sabemos que ha sido la causa principal para que nadie se quiera acercar a él. Ha hecho bastante, incluso daño. Lo beneficioso fue que tomé las medidas adecuadas para que no hubiese repercusiones graves. Mas no seré benevolente en otra ocasión.

—Pero éste niño se aprecia diferente. Y yo controlaré las visitas que sucedan. A la mínima muestra de esa cosa, haré que abandone la casa. Trataré de advertirle de su enfermedad, quizá eso fue lo que falló en las pasadas ocasiones.

—Ya que tanto lo deseas, serás la responsable de lo que ocurra con Edward y ese niño. Si sucede algún problema mayor lo revolverás sola evitando que no trascienda a gente importante. E infórmate de su familia.

—Lo haré. Pero antes, deja hacer pasar a mi invitado. Espero no se haya ido.

La señora Stark se encaminó hacia la entrada esperando encontrar a Thor. Al abrir la puerta pudo respirar tranquila cuando un par de ojos azules le miraron.

—Buenos días señora Stark. Me alegra verla.

—Lo mismo digo, Thor. Disculpa al padre de Tony, es un poco estricto en su educación.

—No se preocupe. También el mío lo es. Lo es bastante, me temo.

El señor Stark pronto llegó a la entrada y dirigió una rápida mirada enojada al niño rubio para volver hacia su esposa y besar su mejilla. A continuación le mencionó al oído —Regreso en algunas horas. Espero que este jovencito ya no esté. Nos vemos. —Directamente fue hacia su vehículo y se marchó.

—Ven querido, vamos adentro. Tony te ha estado esperando. Y cuando termines tu visita, te pido por favor te quedes un momento para hablar conmigo.

—Por supuesto María, así lo haré.

—No es que sea entrometida, pero, ¿no vino contigo tu hermano? ¿Sucedió algún problema?

—Oh, para nada. Sólo tuvo otras cosas que hacer. Además de que esta es mi última visita de momento. Si me permite, se lo aclararé cuando hablemos después.

—Por supuesto. Y si no mal recuerdo, Tony iba hacia el patio hace unos minutos, probablemente lo encuentres allí.

—Gracias María. Ahora regreso. —Dijo el rubio.

••••••••••••

Las pocas ocasiones en las que había estado en la casa de Tony, éste les había mostrado tanto a él como a su hermano un poco de la casa, su división y lo que se encontraba en ella. En su perspectiva, admiraba las habilidades que los muggles habían desarrollado para sobrellevar su día a día; aunque a veces no entendía muchas cosas de ellos.

Le gustaba el estilo con el que los Stark habían remodelado la casa, pues aunque similar a la suya, tenía algunos otros aditamentos que la volvían única, y sin querer recordó su viejo hogar. Aunque le agradase tal lugar, sabía que este nuevo no tenía nada de malo.

Pronto llegó al patio y se percató de que su amigo estaba en compañía de su singular robot que se estaba volviendo torpe, según Tony.

Se preguntó qué pasaría de ahora en adelante con la amistad que había formado con dicho niño. Sin lugar a dudas pasarían muchas pruebas para que ese lazo de amistad que habían formado no se fragmentara. Y de su parte estaba más que dispuesto a mantenerla.

Oía como Anthony hablaba sin parar con Dummy utilizando aquel extraño lenguaje científico que no podía del todo comprender. Pero sabía que si le llegase a inquirir de la manera correcta y usando sus métodos de estudio podía llegar a un buen promedio de aprendizaje, quizá no tanto como el castaño.

Dumm-E al parecer lo notó y movió su brazo robótico a modo de saludo. Al instante siguiente sólo sintió un fuerte abrazo que lo rodeaba y sonrió.

—Yo también te extrañaba Tony. Ya me puedes soltar.

—Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Trajiste lo que prometiste, Rubiales? —contestó cuando lo soltó.

—Sí, lo he traído. Pero no creo que sea el mejor lugar donde mostrarlo.

—No te preocupes. Tengo el lugar perfecto para ello —se volteó hacia Dumm-E—. Y más te vale quedarte aquí. No estás invitado. —El robot sólo descendió su garra.

—Hace mucho que quería mostrarte este lugar. Es mi lugar especial y espero quede como tal —dijo Tony cuando se acercaba a una pared cubierta de algunas malezas—. Espero no te incomode la entrada y el desorden que vas a encontrar, pero no es un laboratorio como tal.

—Espera. ¿Laboratorio? —inquirió Thor.

—Ehmm, así es Rubiales. Ven, sígueme. Te enseñaré mi santuario.

Edward movió unos fragmentos de la pared y se vio un pequeño acceso a una zona que parecía un pequeño cuarto. El niño rubio no sabía a qué se refería su amigo, pero estaba entusiasmado en conocer algo más acerca de él.

Ingresaron y el mayor observó algunas cosas que no sabía cuál fuese su funcionamiento. Había muchas clases de objetos que por lo visto nunca habían conocido el orden. Las cosas que más predominaban eran cables y fragmentos de metal. Había algunos recipientes con diversos contenidos, aunque no en gran abundancia. Papeles se propagaban a diestra y siniestra. Y una especie de caja hecha de plástico con un cristal en uno de sus lados le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué clase de aparato es esto Tony? —tocó aquella caja extraña buscando su funcionamiento.

El pequeño Stark volteó donde su amigo y vio lo que este estaba sujetando. —Esto, rubiales, es una maravilla del mundo moderno que se llama computadora. Sirve para muchas cosas. Editar textos, hacer cálculos, dibujar, investigar y demás cosas que ayuden a la vida cotidiana muggle. Aquí tengo varios de mis proyectos, como por ejemplo, la mente de Dumm-E.

El niño ojiazul mostró un rostro de asombro. Al parecer había subestimado mucho a quienes no poseían magia en sus genes.

—Okey mi querido amigo de cabellera rubia —habló Tony—, pasemos al tema que nos concierne en este momento. Quiero ver si toda la odisea que sucedió para que consiguieran tus preciados materiales mágicos valió la pena.

—Oh, claro —atrajo su maletín y empezó a sacar las cosas que había en el interior. En uno de los espacios libres que había en la mesa cercana a ellos propagó las cosas que había comprado. Una especie de rama apareció, también algunos libros, una túnica le secundó, además un singular papel se hizo presente.

—Esta —tomó la rama y se la mostró a Tony—. Es mi primera varita mágica. Con ella aprendemos a controlar la magia que tenemos dentro de nosotros. Pero, algunas personas pueden hacer magia sin ella. Está fabricada de la madera de un ciprés, de 29.5 centímetros de longitud y semi-flexible. —Dejó la varita sobre la mesa y tomó la túnica extendiéndola lo máximo que permitían sus brazos—. Ésta túnica es una de varias que utilizaré a diario con algún distintivo de la casa donde me elijan, por lo general es una corbata o bufanda en tiempos de nevadas. —Dobló la prenda, la depositó de nuevo en la mesa y cogió los dos libros que había llevado, hojeándolos de manera superficial ante la mirada de Tony mientras explicaba—: Estos son algunos de los libros que llevaré y que contienen necesaria información para las materias que imparten ahí. —Por último y al dejar los libros, tomó la pequeña hoja que se encontraba allí—. Este es mi boleto para tomar el Expreso que me llevará a Hogwarts —acercó el boleto a Edward para que lo pudiese ver a detalle—.

Anthony no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello. Sin duda era algo mágico, quizá extraño para su mente científica, aunque ahora que lo puede ver, lo considera probable. Todo aquello que Thor le mostraba le hacía partícipe de un mundo en el cual desafortunadamente él no pertenecía. Sin embargo estaba feliz por su amigo, iba a estar en un mundo de fantasía.

—Vaya. Esto es, wow. No hay más —rió con entusiasmo—. De verdad espero que te vaya bien en ese colegio y aprendas todo sobre encantamientos y esas cosas extrañas.

Thor secundó su risa y afirmó con la cabeza una promesa. Haría todo empeño para ser uno de los mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts. Dictó ésta promesa en su mente, mientras volvía a meter todo lo que había llevado en su bolso. Después miró hacia Tony y le dijo—: ¿Y tú qué harás en un futuro? ¿Te irás a vivir a otro país?

El castaño aún se cuestionaba ello. —Todavía no lo sé. Quizá más adelante vaya a la universidad aquí o hasta Estados Unidos. Pero ya se verá; falta algo de tiempo para tomar esa decisión. Sin embargo, lo más probable es que dirija la empresa de mi padre.

—Está bien. Espero poder pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo cuando pueda. Nos veremos pronto Tony. Mandaré a mi lechuza para que te dé las nuevas que me ocurran, ¿no te molestó cuando vino, cierto?

—¿Eh? No, para nada. Muy simpática. Y no te preocupes, de cualquier cambio te avisaré también. Creo que es momento de despedirnos querido Rubiales.

Ambos niños se dieron un prolongado abrazo de despedida. Con dudas y esperanzas de poder reencontrarse en un futuro impresas en sus mentes. Pero sabían que pasara lo que pasara, harían lo posible para que ello sucediera.

—Casi se me olvidaba —dijo Thor al separarse—, mi hermano vendrá a mediados de septiembre. Espero no te incomode mucho su presencia. Me gustaría se hagan buenos amigos, ya que a él casi no le gusta socializar, pero es alguien a quien vale la pena conocer.

—No prometo mucho, aunque haré lo posible para que se le quite por lo menos algo lo huraño. —Ambos niños rieron.

—Bien. Adiós Tony. —El niño rubio tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida de aquel lugar.

—Adiós Thor.

••••••••••••

No se sentía muy cómodo con aquello. Esperaba que su amistad con Tony de verdad durara. Pero con el poco tiempo que seguramente tendría de ahora en adelante, veía eso muy poco probable. No obstante, estaba en sus manos hacer lo posible para seguir estando en la vida de su amigo lo máximo que se lo permitiera.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de la familia Stark para continuar su plática con la madre de Tony. Tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con ella.

María estaba sentada en uno de los sillones monocromáticos ubicados en la amplia sala, quien tan sólo al verlo le hizo una seña para que se fuera a sentar cerca de ella.

―Toma asiento querido. Creo que tenemos asuntos que explicar. Pero antes, ¿gustas un refrigerio o bebida? ―Thor sólo negó. ―Bien. Ahora vamos a hablar de algunas cosas. Y si no mal recuerdo, tenías algo que decir, así que adelante, te escucho.

―Señora Stark ―el rubio tomó la palabra―. Quisiera mostrarle mi agradecimiento por haberme recibido en su hogar por este tiempo. Pero he de informarle que ya no podré venir por un tiempo indefinido. Es mi obligación recibir educación en una institución a tiempo completo por los próximos años, lo cual me hará imposible venir a ver a Tony. No óbstate y si mi vida escolar lo permite, es probable que pueda venir escasas ocasiones a verlo, claro, si usted María me lo permite. Y déjeme agregar que aunque yo esté ausente, mi hermano podrá frecuentar su casa por el próximo año, antes de que él también tenga que ingresar a dicho colegio. ¿Está usted de acuerdo con eso?

―Por... por supuesto Thor ―respondió remarcando en su rostro que aún no acababa de digerir aquellas palabras―. Estoy muy de acuerdo con ello. Sin embargo tengo que decirte algo sumamente importante y espero que lo entiendas. Es posible que esto Tony lo pueda tomar de mala manera, ya que antes este tipo de cosas han sucedido; varios niños que decían ser sus amigos se fueron de su vida. Y una de las razones es por una enfermedad que padece, donde en ocasiones y sin quererlo los ha lastimado, aunque no de gravedad. Y si como dices, Loki se quedará por otro año, es mejor que lo prevengas; no me gustaría que mi hijo de nueva cuenta se quedara solo.

El rubio estaba repasando las palabras de la señora Stark, aun hallando su significado. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico como Tony sufriera de alguna enfermedad viendo lo sano que era? Quizá no le había tomado mucho aprecio a Edward entonces, y con esa nueva información ahora tenía que ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Pero sobre todo, esperaba que su mejor amigo no se dejara caer con dicha enfermedad, aunque sabía que no iba a ser así.

―Muy bien María, comprendo y agradezco esa importante información, pero es momento de que me vaya. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. ―Thor se levantó de su asiento y procedió a despedirse de la señora Stark y partir de aquella casa.

••••••••••••

―Y es por eso que la manera de tratar a los ingredientes afecta a la poción. Por lo que si no se es cuidadoso, podemos causar algunos desastres. ―Terminó de explicar la señora Frigga Odinson.

―Entendido, madre ―comentó el mayor de los hermanos.

―Anotado ―el pelinegro mencionó.

―Perfecto. Eso es todo por hoy. Pueden ir a descansar. En unas horas les hablaré para que vayan a cenar.

Ambos niños partieron de aquel lugar hacia sus recámaras, cargando cada uno sus cosas de estudio.

Frigga sin embargo permaneció sentada dentro de dicho cuarto reflexionando sobre algunas cosas que estaban sucediendo a su alrededor. No obstante decidió que lo mejor era que fuera a preparar de cenar y olvidarse por un momento de aquellas turbaciones.

―Madre. ¿Te puedo ayudar a cocinar? Me gustaría seguir aprendiendo ―declaró un muy ansioso y emocionado Thor cuando su madre ya estaba en la cocina.

―Claro. Primero ve a lavarte las manos y ya te diré qué hacer ―sentenció la dama.

Posteriormente, madre e hijo procedieron a hacer la abundante y deliciosa cena de esa noche.

Varios ingredientes estaban siendo ocupados para el disfrute de todos los comensales. La cena sí que sería variada en aquella ocasión. Un día antes de que partiera rumbo a Hogwarts el mayor de los hijos. Iba a extrañarlo mucho la señora Odinson.

Las dos personas restantes que hacían falta fueron llamadas por el chico rubio y fue nuevamente al comedor para terminar de disponer los alimentos en la mesa.

―¿Cómo te sientes con lo que va a pasar mañana hijo? ¿Ansioso, asustado, una combinación de emociones? ―inquirió la madre. Había percibido un cambio en Thor.

―Siento muchas cosas a la vez, madre. Sin embargo la alegría es lo que más puedo resaltar. Me siento listo para enfrentar la escuela, ya que me has enseñado bastante, y te estoy agradecido por eso ―respondió.

―Pero algo más ocupa tu mente hijo. ¿Qué es? ¿Acaso es el bienestar de tu nuevo amigo lo que te preocupa? ―No podía acallar más tiempo eso. Era algo que tarde o temprano debía aclarar con él.

El niño sí que estaba impresionado ¿su madre sabía la verdad? ¿Cómo fue eso posible? Al perecer no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso. Y descartaba que su hermano haya dicho eso; no le convenía a ninguno de los dos.

―Era algo bastante evidente hijo. Era más que visible que ustedes iban a ver a alguien durante este tiempo que estuvieron fuera. Sólo espero hayan sido cautelosos con lo del estatuto, no queremos que pase a mayores.

Thor sólo suspiró. Que mejor decir la verdad ahora que tenía la oportunidad para hacerlo. Esperaba que su padre no se enterara de eso.

―Se llama Anthony Edward Stark y vive a algunas casas de aquí. Es muggle y tiene la misma edad que Loki. Y sabe de nuestro secreto ―vio como su madre alzaba una ceja con dicha declaración―. Pero no va a hacer nada en nuestra contra. Creo que al contrario, le gusta que seamos así.

―¿Estás muy seguro de ello? ―cuestionó la señora Odinson.

―Completamente.

―Entonces aquel niño es con el que tu hermano va a pasar tiempo hasta el año siguiente, ¿estoy en lo correcto? ―El niño asintió―. Bien... Te preocupa lo que va a suceder después con este niño por lo que veo. Y sólo te puedo decir que si quieres conservar tu amistad, debes tener que considerar muchas cosas y es posible que no salgan como las planeaste y esa amistad tenga que terminar y sé que eres consciente de eso ―Frigga le sonrió a su hijo mayor de manera comprensiva.

―Lo sé madre. Lo sé ―correspondió la sonrisa.

A los pocos minutos, Odín y Loki aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta, accediendo al comedor para degustar la cena.

Y aquella sonrisa en la cara del niño de ojos azules permaneció toda la noche.

••••••••••••

Abrió la puerta principal de su casa. Aún no se acostumbraba a aquella presencia ajena que desde hacía tres meses lo iba a visitar.

Como siempre, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y cerró la puerta. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, algo regular en estos días, quizá se debía al frío de diciembre.

―Amm... ¿Te parece si vamos a otro lugar? La planta alta ahora no es muy segura y además creo que te debo algo hace mucho. Ven, sígueme Loks; estoy seguro que te gustará. ―Dijo el niño Stark a su invitado liderando el camino hacia el jardín.

―Sorprendente apodo. Me parece que tu don para dichas cosas no está funcionando bien ―el pelinegro se burló y el castaño sólo bufó en molestia.

―Y vaya que es _sorprendente_ _,_ porque parece te gusta que te diga así.

Loki no dijo nada ante dichas palabras, tan sólo siguió al otro niño a donde quisiera que fueran.

―¿A dónde se supone que vamos? ¿De nuevo me harás otro interrogatorio?

―Vaya. Parece que alguien está ansioso. Y ahora conocerás mi santuario.

Al igual que su hermano, el pelinegro empezó a husmear sus cosas cuando ingresaron a su improvisado laboratorio. No obstante pareció mucho más familiarizado con todo ahí, a comparación que su mejor amigo la vez que puso un pie en el lugar. Parecía que había pasado tiempo allí, aunque sabía que lo más probable es que nunca en su vida había tenido cerca algunos objetos que se encontraban adornando la mesa y algunos estantes del lugar.

Al ver que al parecer la inspección iba a llevar más allá de lo esperado, decidió aventurarse a otra cosa.

―Ok. ¿Te importaría sentarte? ―Tony señaló una silla―. No me gusta que toquen mis cosas.

―¿Temes que pueda hacer que algo explote? ―cuestionó el pelinegro, a lo que el castaño sólo levantó los hombros―. Eso le quita la diversión a esto.

―Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Me gustaría sigas nutriendo mi curiosidad, si no te molesta. ―mencionó al ver que su invitado tomaba asiento y él hizo lo mismo pero arriba del escritorio.

―Entonces de nuevo me espera otro interrogatorio, dado a tu infinita curiosidad.

―Sí, como sea. ¿Recuerdas el libro que me ocultaste el otro día que fui a hacerte una visita? ―el niño Stark apreció como Loki cruzaba los brazos―. Supongo que eso es un sí. Bien. He estado pensando y algo me dice que ese pequeño cuaderno tiene algo relacionado con el mundo al que pertenecen ¿verdad? ¿De qué se trata?.

―Eso es algo muy personal, Stark ―el chico de ojos verdes se contrajo más.

―Upss. Tema sensible. ¿Qué te parece si me platicas tú de eso y yo te cuento algo personal como compensación? ¿Qué dices?

Loki tan sólo lo pensó un momento. ―Acepto.

―Excelente. Soy todo oídos ―Edward sonrió.

El pelinegro exhaló.

―Ese cuaderno es muy preciado. Es ahí donde escribo todo aquello que me llama la atención en el mundo mágico. Sean hechizos, pociones, hechos históricos, magos o brujas que llaman mi atención, cualquier cosa. Es independiente a los pergaminos que usamos Thor y yo cuando estudiamos con madre, tanto en su contenido como en su elaboración. ¿Satisfecho? ―inquirió el niño, aunque de sobra conocía la respuesta.

―No ―dijo el castaño y posó sus codos sobre sus rodillas para colocar su mentón sobre sus manos.

A pesar de que percibir las causas, preguntó: ―¿por qué?

―Quiero verlo. Su mundo me da mucha curiosidad. Y como el científico que hay en mí dice que todo lo que me han dicho debe ser improbable, hay otra parte de él que me grita que debo entenderlo. ¿ _Satisfecho_? ―recalcó la última palabra.

―¿Crees que tus razones son suficientes para acceder a darte toda esa valiosa información que poseo?

―Vale la pena intentarlo...

―Quiero algo a cambio ―Loki mencionó después de meditarlo unos minutos.

―Si no hay otra manera, de acuerdo. ―el de ojos castaños apoyó las manos en el escritorio.

―Si logras entender las complicadas cosas que contienen, quiero que hagas algún objeto o lo que puedas que me pueda servir a mi favor, como un regalo.

Tony se detuvo a pensarlo algunos momentos ¿qué diablos podía hacer con algo que no era " _tangible_ " para él? Sin embargo, y al plantearse seriamente las cosas descubrió que podía sacar infinita ventaja a eso y el obsequio sería como su prueba final y que si podía hacer eso iba a ser más grande e importante que alguien haya conocido.

― Bien. Te daré tu obsequio. Aunque no sé cuánto tarde en dártelo.

―Y si no cumples, me burlaré toda la vida de ti. No me sorprendería que no cumplieras.

―Sí, sí. Como digas ―Stark rodó los ojos―. Ahora es turno de saciar tu curiosidad.

El ojiverde al escuchar dichas palabras sabía que su momento había llegado. Sin duda aquella inquietud sería saciada hoy, después de unos meses de haber conocido aquel detalle.

―Mi hermano me comento algo muy interesante.

Sin saber a qué se refería el otro niño, Tony cuestionó: ―¿Y qué tengo que ver con eso?

―Se trata sobre ti, _Stark_. ―Fue el turno de Loki de imitar la anterior pose del castaño; sus manos cargando su mentón. ―Me dijo que sufres una especie de enfermedad, y quiero saber qué clase de ésta es.

―Espera ―Edward se estaba poniendo nervioso―. ¿Quién le dijo sobre eso? ―sabría que era imposible que Thor conociera sobre eso.

―Eso no importa. Ahora dime qué te ocurre.

―No ―negó con la cabeza.

―¿Por qué no? ¿Porque eso te impide tener amigos? ¿Te hace sentir solo?

―Es algo muy privado ―contestó un nervioso niño de ojos café.

―Yo te conté sobre mi cuadernillo. Es justo que me cuentes sobre tu condición.

―Es algo injusto Loks. ―Tony se alteró más.

―¿Acaso temes quedarte solo, que Thor y yo ya no vengamos a verte?

Edward apretaba fuertemente la orilla de la mesa, sus nudillos casi blancos por el esfuerzo. Su piel cubierta con pequeñas gotas de sudor.

―O quizá, que tus padres te rechazen el resto de su vida dejándote a tu suerte, y claro, ser una gran decepción para ellos.

Y sin quererlo del todo, esa fue la cúspide de algo totalmente inaudito. Un Anthony Edward Stark diferente se mostró ante los ojos verdes del pelinegro, mas algo que era conocido por él anteriormente y muy, muy familiar; no lo podía creer.

El castaño le acababa de dejar en claro que...

―Eres un mago, Stark... ―suspiró―. Un jodido mago.

••••••FIN DEL CAPÍTULO••••••


End file.
